Glimpses of Fire
by Xxsilver-dragonnessxX
Summary: Chiyo, Goten's sister was assumed dead 13 years ago. Now, 13 years after her 'death', a girl is placed in Trunks' and Goten's class. Who is she and why does she seem so familiar? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: A normal day or maybe not!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z_

**Chapter 1: A normal day…or maybe not!**

"Na na naa na na, you can't catch us!" A young, black haired boy 'sang' as he narrowly avoided the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah! We'd just like to see you try…HA! And we thought you said you were getting better!" A girl with a short boycut hairstyle said, as she ran after her brother.

"Oh, yes I can, just you wait!" The blue-eyed boy replied as he chased after his two friends deeper into the forest.

Almost a year after Cell was defeated by the oldest son in the Son household, twins were born. After the death of the much loved husband, father and friend, Goku, the birth of the twins was a joyous occasion for family and friends alike. It brought back happiness in their lives.

After battling Androids and inter-galactic warlords and warriors, it was a nice change for everyone; although looking after two Saiyan twins wasn't that easy either. And when Trunks was added to the mix, well, let's just say that the baby sitter was lucky to be left alive, ignoring his/her sanity of course.

And well, that brings up another topic for discussion: Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He was six months and a few days older than the twins and to him, the birth of the twins was the best thing that could have happened to him. He had found two new friends he could play with!

So, what you ended up with was the trio; Trunks, Goten (the older one of the two twins) and Chiyo (the youngest by 5 minutes). Now, the trio was quite the group! At the age of six months (Goten and Chiyo) and one year (Trunks), they had managed to destroy the 'indestructible' Gravity Room three times and blow up Master Roshi's house five times. Yes, they were quite the group but that all changed one day before the twin's birthday.

On the 30th of August, one of the most tragic events that could have ever occurred, ocurred. This event destroyed the hearts of the Son family and their very close friends.

**-Flashback Thing-**

The 30th of August started out like any other normal day in the Son household. Goten and Chiyo had both woken up quite early and had gone down to breakfast, hoping (like they always did) that today would be the exception to 'The Rule'. What rule though? Well…

"No you two! You know you cannot eat until everyone is at the table. It's called having manners and I thought I taught you two better than that!" Chichi said, as she started laying out the food on the table. "Go, wake up your brother and tell him it's time for breakfast."

Rushing up the stairs, the two had gone. Appearing in Gohan's room, they found him still fast asleep.

"Oh, great! Now what do we do?" Chiyo asked.

"Well, we need to do something different of course! On Monday, we poured ice cold water on him." Goten remembered.

"That's right!" she shouted as she too, remembered their past 'wake-up-Gohan' methods. "And on Tuesday, we threw him out the window…" she paused, thinking, "Too bad he was already awake on Wednesday."

"At least we got to wake him up on Thursday by shooting ki blasts at him." Goten said.

"But Goten, that doesn't help us figure out how we're going to wake him up today." Chiyo said, getting back to the first discussion.

"We could try what we did yesterday." Goten said, struggling to think of something as well.

"Nah, too boring. I know! Maybe we could pour boiling hot water on him!"

"I guess its good enough for today. Next time we see Trunks, we'll need to make sure we ask him for ideas." Goten replied. He then went and got a bucket and filled it with warm water from the tap outside.

Trying to make it hotter, Chiyo boiled it with a ki ball and together they…

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan screamed as he shot out of his bed. "Hothothothothothothot hothothothothot hotHOT!"

The twins stood in the doorway, watching with identical smirks on their faces. They looked at each other and then turned towards Gohan. "Come on Gohan, it's time for breakfast." They said in perfect sync.

'Food? …FOOD' Gohan thought and without a second thought, he rushed around, getting ready as fast as he could so he could go down to breakfast. In his rush, he completely forgot about the boiling water incident.

**15 minutes later**

"Thanks mom"

"Thanks mommy"

"Thank-you mom"

"Well, you are all very welcome." Chichi said to her children before she turned to Gohan. "Gohan, why don't you take Goten outside to play for awhile? I'll have Chiyo join you AFTER she helps me clean up around here." Chichi said before gesturing for Chiyo to follow her into the kitchen.

"But mommy…"

"No buts missy! Now come along. I will not have my only daughter frolicking around and doing that fighting thing the other two do. You will NOT be a hooligan…you WILL learn to be a proper wife! Do you understand me" Chichi shouted, finishing her small rant. "Now, why don't you carry the plates over there to the kitchen dear?" she said pointing to a pile of a hundred glass plates at the corner of the table.

"Yes mommy." Chiyo sighed as she got to work.

**Later**

The morning had passed relatively quickly and before you knew it, Bulma and Trunks were landing in the yard in a black helicopter.

"Hey, Aunt Chichi!" Trunks said as he ran across the yard to great Chichi.

"Ohhh, hello Trunks and Bulma. It is very nice to see you again!" Chichi said as she walked towards her two visitors.

"Hey Bulma!" said a voice behind them. "Goten and Chiyo are out near Icuras' nest, Trunks, if you want to go see them." Said Gohan as he flew outside from his bedroom window (where he was studying after playing with Goten and Chiyo for an hour after breakfast).

"Ohhh, COOL! Bye mom, Aunt Chichi, Gohan!" Trunks said as he turned, and flew off towards the forest where Icuras' nest was located.

Flying towards them, he saw Icuras giving Goten and Chiyo a ride on his back.

"Hey Chi, isn't that Trunks?" Goten said as he noticed Trunks on his way to them.

"Trunks?...ohhh, wow! TRUNKS! Hey Trunks! Over here!" she shouted as Trunks flew closer over to them. "How are you? We haven't seen you in ages!" she continued.

"I'm fine. Now, come on. I didn't come around here to talk to you!" Trunks replied haughtily as he flew downwards, following Goten who had jumped of Icarus and ran into a sheltered area where he had placed the food that his mom had packed.

Hey! Why you…." Chiyo said as she too hopped down from Icuras, trying to reach Trunks so she could get him back for saying what he did.

Landing on the ground, she ran towards Trunks and Goten, who were now stuffing their faces with food. As she was running, she thought of something, 'hmmm…maybe if...'

She ran up to Trunks and…

"Tag your IT!" she said firing a ki blast at him. The blast wasn't strong, just enough to shock the person but not enough to keep him, Trunks, down for long.

"This might actually be fun…last time we played ki tag was a whole week ago! Isn't that right Goten?...Goten…GOTEN! CHIYO!...uhhhh..." Trunks thought for a moment and then, "You guys better run fast, I'm getting way better at playing this than you are!" Trunks shouted as he ran into the forest, where, no doubt, the two twins would be hiding from him.

You see, ki tag was a game that Chiyo, Goten and Trunks had made up two months ago with the help of Gohan. The rules were that if you were 'it', the only way to tag someone was to ki blast them. You had to be within twenty metres of the person, but no closer than 5 metres if you were 'tagging' another player, as then the blast would shock the target too much if they didn't dodge in time.

Trunks spotted the two up ahead of him and once he was within the required distance, he aimed a ki blast at Goten, who was closer.

**-End Flashback Thing-**

"Na na naa na na, you can't catch us!" Goten 'sang' as he narrowly avoided the blue eyed boy and ran further into the forest.

"Yeah! We'd just like to see you try…HA! And we thought you said you were getting better!" The girl with a short boycut hairstyle said as she ran after her brother.

"Oh, yes I can, just you wait!" Trunks replied as he chased after his two friends deeper into the forest.

After an hour of playing, Goten, Chiyo and Trunks were all getting very hungry. Deciding to call it a day, they stopped playing and turned around to return to the house.

Awhile after walking through the trees, bushes and past the animals that resided in the forest, the trio ran into what looked like a large bush on fire. Not realizing that there actually were bushes on fire thanks to a fire breathing dragon that lived closed by, the trio walked up to examine the bush that seemed to be growing rather rapidly.

Trunks, being the first to realize it was what it seemed to be, shouted at Goten and Chiyo, who were actually going closer to look at the 'magnificent site' to get away from the bush and start running.

Yelping in shock, the twins turned around and began to run towards their home. Trunks who was behind them noticed something up ahead. They were trapped. There was no way out and Trunks couldn't even fly them out as the tops of the trees were also on fire. The bush fire had spread around the clearing in the middle of the forest and now, how were they going to get out?

"This way! Look there's an opening!" Trunks heard Goten shout. They all followed Goten's line of sight, and saw that there was indeed an opening from where they could escape. Running towards it, they saw that it was right next to the stream.

"This is probably the one of the streams that branched off the river in your back yard. If we follow it, we should be able to make it back to your house. Come on guys!" Trunks yelled as he ran through the opening and started following the stream, followed closely by Goten and Chiyo.

It was then that tragedy struck. Chiyo was behind both the boys and had tripped over a thick branch half buried in the ground. Losing her balance, she had fallen into the river. She screamed.

The current was too strong for a girl her age, even with her Saiyan abilities. Realizing Chiyo wasn't behind them anymore, the other two turned back to see Chiyo being pulled towards the fire by the rivers current. Quickly jumping to action, they ran towards her and tried to pull her out. After many failures, they started shouting for help. In that time, Chiyo had floated closer and closer to the fire, and what was worse was that she was getting tired and couldn't keep her energy up. She was slowly drowning.

Getting desperate, Goten and Trunks ran towards the general direction of the house to get Gohan and their moms to help them…

**The Next Day**

Because of the previous day's events, the 31st of August (the twins' birthday), was completely missed, no one was in a celebratory mode and in all honesty, the birthday was forgotten by everyone in the rush.

**A Week Later**

"NOOOOOO! NO no no no no no no no No! I refuse to believe it! My baby is fine, she is probably just hiding. She is not dead, I tell you. You'll see. Goten go check in your room again. I bet you she's sitting where she normally is, studying just like the sweet little girl she is." Everyone stared at each other. Chiyo was known to be the girl that just couldn't sit still. Her studying...now that was laughable! "I tell you, she was probably just staying with the animals in the forest for a week. MY BABY IS NOT DEAD! Do you hear me…she's not dead, she can't be…she just can't…" Chichi broke off and started sobbing uncontrollably.

It had been a week since the forest fire and once Goten and Trunks had managed to reach the house, everyone was quick to help. While, Chichi called Krillan and the other s to help put out the fire, Gohan had flew Goten and Trunks back over to the place that Chiyo had fallen in.

They had desperately searched for her and after the fire was put out completely, the others helped as well but there was no luck. They had looked everywhere for a whole week but they didn't find her.

Vegeta had said that maybe the brat got burned in the fire. While, it was safe to say that Vegeta got hit multiple times with a frying pan after that, it went unsaid that Vegeta was probably right. A body had not been found after all.

Chiyo was presumed dead.

* * *

**A/N: Huge thanks to my beta, santified! ...ohhh, and please review (I would really like to know what you think of the story!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

Dixclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

13 years later

It was the first day of another school year.

"Come on 'Ten! Hurry up. You know father will be so pissed if he is dragged back to the principal's office by mum because we were late again!" a lavender haired boy shouted out to his best friend, who was currently speeding around, trying to find his other shoe.

"Sheesh, don't worry, we'll just fly there." The black haired best friend replied. "Found it!" he whispered, proudly holding up said missing shoe.

"Well, then put it on Mr. Smart and let's go! And NO, we cannot fly! We promised our mothers we wouldn't…and I don't want to be hit on the head with The Frying Pan." Trunks said in response as he started to walk out the front gate of Capsule Corp.

Walking around the corner with Goten hot on his heels, Trunks pulled out a capsule once he was out of the Capsule Corp area. Opening the capsule, Trunks hopped into the black sports car, with Goten getting into the passenger seat.

1 hour earlier

On the outskirts of Satan City, a girl, the age of 17 years old was getting ready. Her name was Rin Masen and she lived with her brother, Daimon. He was 22 years old and had been with Rin ever since their parents were killed in a car crash 4 years ago. As Daimon had been 18 at the time, he was able to take Rin in and so, neither her brother nor she was sent to an orphanage.

Because of her brother's job, Rin and Daimon had to move from North City to Satan City. They had moved in last month and now were finally settled in. Daimon had taken Rin to Orange Star High a week ago to get her enrolled in school. Passing the entrance exams with a slightly above average score, thanks to the all the studying she had done to keep up a good grade, Rin was accepted into the school.

At the moment, Rin was getting ready to attend her new high school, Orange Star.

"Okay now…hmmm, what should I wear?" Rin spoke her thoughts aloud. "It's a tie between the black jeans and the long sleeved top or the cameo pants and the hoodie." She whispered to herself.

"Definitely the cargo pants" a voice said in her ear. Jumping up in shock, Rin spun around to face…

"Daimon!" she yelled, annoyed at her brother. Laughing, Daimon just turned around and told her that she had 15 minutes left if she still wanted to have breakfast before leaving for school.

"WHAT?" she screamed before quickly chucking on her hoodie and cameo pants and throwing her pair of jeans and the top into her cupboard. Rushing into the bathroom, she went to tie her shoulder length black, wavy hair up into a messy bun before hurrying down to breakfast, one of the most important things of the day for her (the others were lunch, dinner and annoying her brother).

After Breakfast

Removing the plates from the table, Rin got up and started washing the dishes while Daimon cleared up the rest of the table before moving to help his sister. In a comfortable silence, Rin and Daimon finished the dishes.

They both got ready to leave the house. Rin was just walking out the door when…

"Here Rin, you can take my car today. Work's just round the corner so I can just walk there anyway." Daimon told Rin as he threw his keys at her.

Rin caught the keys for the silver convertible that her brother had bought last year. She said a quick good-bye to her brother before she left for school.

'I wonder what Orange Star High School will be like?' Rin thought aloud as she drove through the city towards her school.

After a 20 minute drive, Rin arrived at the school and parked her car in the students' parking lot.

Getting out, she grabbed her bag, locked the car and walked towards the office that she had visited last week, to get her schedule.

"Hello. Is there something you want?" a middle-aged lady with brown hair said as she saw Rin waiting in the doorway.

"Umm, yeah. I'd like my schedule please. I'm Rin Masen, the..uhhh..new girl?" Rin replied unsure of what to say.

"Well, then here you go" The principals secretary replied quite hostilely, before giving Rin her schedule.

Not wanting to stay any longer than she had to, Rin left the room and tried to find her way to her homeroom class, 3B.

Aimlessly wandering the hallways, she finally came across a door with 3B written on it. 'Finally!' she thought. She checked her watch and realized she was 10 minutes late. Shrugging carelessly, knowing it wasn't her fault, she knocked on the door before entering the classroom. Approximately 50 pairs of eyes settled on her.

Not wanting to face the class, she turned towards the teacher and half said, half asked, "Hello, I'm Rin Masen. The new student?"

"Oh, that's right! I was wondering where you where. Normally, I wouldn't allow students to be late to my class but since it is your first day, I'll make an exception. Tomorrow, I expect you to be on time" The man reprimanded. "I'm Mr Wright, if you don't already know and I am your homeroom teacher. Now, introduce yourself to the class and please take a seat." He continued.

Trunks POV

"We have a new girl in our class?" I whispered to Goten as I watched the girl get told off by Mr Wright.

"Seems like it, you know, she's kinda cute!" Goten replied.

I thought for a while. It's a new school year, there's bound to be some new students I reasoned.

Anyway, I guess that I completely missed her introduction as I now saw the new girl walk up to where Goten and I were sitting. Looking around the class, I discovered that the only spare seat in the class was on my right.

Rin's POV

"Hey, I'm Rin Masen. I enjoy a lot of things and I'm pretty good at martial arts if I don't say so myself." I said to the class. Stuck on what to say, I had just settled for the basics. Now looking around the class, I tried to find a seat and realized there was only one. It was right next to a lavender haired boy. 'Oh well,' I inwardly shrugged as I walked towards the seat and dropped my bag down beside my chair.

Listening to the teacher, Mr. Wright, start droning on and on about our course subjects this year. I looked around the class to notice people passing notes and whispering to their friends. The boy sitting next to me was talking with his friend, a guy with black spiky hair. Everyone seemed nice enough and I guess I needed to make friends somehow so I took out a notepad and pen and started writing.

'Hey! I'm Rin, but I guess you already know that! What are your names?…'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks go to my beta, santified! ...Ohh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon Ball Z

* * *

**Chapter 3: Notes**

_'Hey! I'm Rin, but I guess you already know that! What are your names?' _

Rin wrote on the blank page before passing it to her left. She stared ahead and listened to the teacher drone on and on about their course subjects. Waiting patiently for a reply she took out her notepad and started taking notes on what the teacher was saying. She didn't want to fall behind on her work. She had worked hard to get her grades and she definitely wouldn't let starting a new school ruin them!

Trunks POV

From the corner of my eye, I saw the new girl slide across a small piece of paper towards me. Picking it up, I read the small note.

I felt myself smiling slightly. So, she wanted to be friends with me and 'Ten. Well, I bet she had no idea what she's getting into…

Wait, father did say it was better to not get close to these humans. Apart from the Z-fighters and Chichi and Mom, father said not many would understand us. And there is the fact that someone might get suspicious of our strength if they hang out with us to much, and they could find out about the Saiyans. That would be a disaster in itself!

But, father did also say it was to keep the humans safe. Although, I doubt he really cares that much, but enemies in the future (as there definitely will be more. I doubt there's no one else out there who wants to take over the world or destroy the Saiyans, not that there's many Saiyans left of course, but that's beside the point…), might use them as hostages or what not. That being said, a weaker being is just another weakness, well, in father's words of course.

Thinking it over, I couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be normal, or at least have one friend that's normal. Meaning that said friend is not able to move mountains using a pinkie, or even blow up the planet with one hand.

Okay, so, I think I've decided. The new girl seems quite nice. Why not become friends with her? Besides, she doesn't have to know anything.

Staring past my shoulder, I glanced at her. She had a look of concentration on her face and she was actually listening to the teacher. Quite surprised, I realized, she wasn't like most of the other girls in the class, which by another quick glance around the room, I found, were either talking to their friends, applying make-up or passing notes. In other words, not listening to the teacher…apart from a select few of course. Mother would be proud. I think that she would say this new girl, Rin, would be a good influence on us.

_'Hey Rin,_

_I'm Trunks, and the idiot sitting next to me is Goten. It's nice to meet you too! But, I am wondering something. Where did you moved from? You can't be from Satan City. All the teens here go to this high school, and I haven't seen you around here before.'_

Folding the page in half, I passed it to Goten and had him quickly read the note before passing it back to Rin.

Rin's POV

I see why Daimon wanted me to come here. There's every course you could imagine. There's so many here and most of them are AP classes as well. I can't believe it. Hey, maybe if I work hard enough, I could get a job at Capsule Corp. I would absolutely love to work there. They create the most amazing things. And I know that…

My train of thought was interrupted by a folded piece of paper. He replied! I inwardly smiled. I've made my first friends here, hopefully.

Opening up the note, I read it. Perceptive was the first thing that came to mind. He realized I wasn't from here before I even said five sentences to him. Hmm, well, I should quickly reply. I can't believe it's nearly time for break.

_*BRIIINNNNGGGGG*_

I heard the bell go before I could even start writing my reply. Gathering my notes and my bag, I stood up, and waited for Trunks and Goten to get their books ready. I knew that I didn't know the way to my next class and so, I figured that I could ask them. Besides, I kind of know them now, I guess.

I stood there quietly, which was a bit awkward as well, but, none the less, it was better than wandering around the school and being late to class.

"Are you waiting for something?" A guy, Goten, I think his name is, asked.

"Ummm, yes….I was wondering if you and Trunks could show me to my next class…if that's okay with you that is…" I spoke unsure of myself. I was relieved when I heard his reply.

"Huh, why not? I'm Goten by the way. What class do you have next anyway?" he asked.

I looked down at my schedule. "AP Biology" I replied.

"Hey, we have the same class next!" He said before turning round and calling for Trunks to hurry up.

"Okay, I'm ready…let's g – woah! Ahhh, Hi!" Trunks said in reply before turning around and almost banging into me.

"Hi" I smiled at Trunks before I felt Goten grab my hand and pull me towards the door.

"Hey! Goten, what are you doing?"

"Showing you around of course!" he replied before turning to Trunks, "Come on let's go"

While walking to class, we got to know each other. Goten suggested we play 20 questions, seeing as the biology lab was on the other side of the building.

"What's you're favourite colour?" Goten started off.

"Green. Yours?" I asked back.

"Blue! And his favourite colour is also blue." Goten said pointing to Trunks, before asking his question, "Your birthday?"

"31st August…" I replied and was about to ask him the same question before he interrupted me.

"Really my birthdays on that day as well! Isn't that so cool Trunks?"

"Hn." Trunks replied.

After School (Still Rin's POV)

Maybe starting a new school won't be so bad. I mean, Trunks and Goten are great. Laughing silently to my self, I thought back to the 20 questions game. Not having finished it before we reached the lab, we finished during our breaks. I have to say, it was a really good idea on Goten's part. We learnt lots about each other. I found out that Goten is the more childish if the two and Trunks and he have known each other since they were very little. Trunks really doesn't talk as much as Goten though, but he's really nice anyway…

Daimon should be home by now I thought as I parked the car. And holding true to that fact, when I entered the house, Daimon greeted me with a hug and,

"So, how'd today go? Make any new friends"

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and/or added this story to thier alerts/favourites list! And thanks to my beta, santified as well! Ohhh, and before I forget to mention this, please review...I'd love to know what you think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4: You're related to WHO!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 4: You're related to WHO?**

It had been six months since the start of the year, and Rin was now well adjusted into her new life outside of North City. She hung out with her friends, studied, went to school, and, she even had…a stalker.

"Arghhh! I swear, if that idiot even comes near me one more time, I will castrate him personally!" Rin growled out as she angrily stomped towards her car with Goten and Trunks following after her; laughing silently to themselves.

"If you ask me, I think it was kind of funny. I mean who would have thought that after, how many was it again…"Goten trailed off.

"Zero…"Trunks added before Goten continued.

"Yeah, who would have thought that zero dates and one glance at your swimsuit was enough to pop the question." Goten replied trying to hold his laughter in when he saw Rin turn around to face him.

"Shut it, will you Goten! I don't even know who the damn guy is. And, he's crazy! Honestly is he even from the school." Rin said before turning to Trunks, "After that fiasco with all your fan girls, and that prank I pulled on them, I thought that mostly everyone at school hated my guts. But, that's beside the point, even my brother thinks he's crazy after I told him about the last time he came up to me, at HOME might I add, to take me out on my NON existent 'date'!"

"Well, he would. I mean, that guy takes stalking to a whole new level." Trunks replied.

"Hahaha! That's completely true; remember last week when we dropped of Rin at her house because her car was getting repaired. I don't think I've ever seen Rin so scared before."

"That's true, she made us stay over at her house for the night to protect her from the, 'monsters", right Rin?" Trunks teased Rin as they all got into her car. She had offered to give them a ride home.

"Stop teasing me you guys, I had every right to be scared, besides, I know it wasn't me that was scared shitless when my brother found you sleeping in the lounge when he got home early the next morning after his business trip." She retaliated back.

"Remind me never to get your brother mad. He could give Vegeta a run for his money!" Goten replied.

"Vegeta? That's your dad, right Trunks? Hey, how come you've met my family, but I still haven't seen yours. Come to think of it, I don't even know where you live!" Rin said in thought.

"Turn right here." Trunks directed her; before making a quick face at Goten. They had both thought about it, and they knew that introducing her to their families would just scream "We're aliens!"

"Ohh, come on guys! You aren't even answering my question. I haven't even seen your brother Goten. And Trunks…didn't you say you have a sister. You've seen my brother lots of times! I think it's only fair I get introduced to your family. Besides, if I didn't know better, it seems you avoid the topic of your family a lot." Rin ranted, before thinking for a minute while Trunks and Goten sat speechless. "Actually, it's like you don't even want them to know I'm your friend! ...Wait!" Rin suddenly shouted before stopping on the side of the street at a four way intersection. "You're parents don't know about me…you hate me don't you. And to think I thought I finally had some friends here. You're probably just being nice to me. Well, see if I care! I should just…"

"NO! That's not it! Honest." Trunks cut Rin off before continuing again, "We really are your friends. It's just, well, you could say that our families are a bit unusual."

"Okay, so what?" Rin started uncaringly, "You're embarrassed of your parents and you think you're families are 'a bit unusual;'. Well, if your families are unusual, my family's downright weird. I mean, I have my adoptive brother raising me and I have no parents. I've a case of amnesia and I can't remember a thing from before the age of 4. According to my brother, I didn't even know my own name. I don't get what the big deal is!" Rin ranted again.

Feeling downright guilty, Goten glanced at Trunks before blurting out, "Come on! Well go to Trunks' house, and you can stay for dinner. Our other friends are also coming over for dinner and we can introduce you to my family at the same time. You'll love it and you can tell your brother you'll be home late once we get to Trunks' house."

Trunks shot a glare at Goten that clearly said 'you-are-going-to-die-a-very-early-and-painful-death-for-saying-that,-not-that-I'm-completey-against-the-idea-of-her-coming-over-but-I-do-know-everyone-will-hate-having-to-watch-what-they-do.-It-was-meant-to-be-a-'lax-dinner-for-heavens-sake. (A/N: Well, I'm sure it would be safe to say that it was a very meaningful glare. Anyway, back to the story…)

Rin had just sat there frozen gaping at Goten, before she started jumping up and down in her seat, trying and failing to contain her excitement. She was too busy jumping up and down to notice Trunks' meaningful glare at Goten. Silence reigned in the small car, before Rin finally registered exactly what had been said. Sitting in her seat properly again, she turned to Trunks.

"Okay then, I believe you, but, I still don't know where your house is." She stated looking at him impatiently.

Realizing what she was asking for, Trunks replied. "Okay, from here you go straight, and then turn left. From there there's a road on the right that branches of the main street. You'll see the house when we get there."

Not quite understanding what Trunks meant by the last sentence, Rin decided to just leave it alone for the time being and followed Trunks' instruction.

Turning to the right, she found herself in a very long driveway that lead to…

"CAPSULE CORP!" Rin exclaimed.

"Uhhh, yeah…hehe" Goten smiled a bit sheepishly before nudging Trunks, finding himself unable to say anything under Rin's glare. Trunks on the other hand, looked a bit confused.

"Wait, you didn't know?" He asked curiously

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOU DIDN'T KNOW"?" Rin screamed glaring at Trunks before slowly driving to the car park area.

"Chill-out Rin"

"Yeah, so I live at capsule corp. What the big problem? Besides, everyone in school knows…I am my mother's son after all. Why wouldn't I live here?" Trunks replied. Goten, on the other hand, seeing Rin's shocked face when "mother's son" was mentioned realised something.

"You didn't know that Trunks was Bulma's son did you?" Goten stated, and after not hearing a reply, he continued. "Oh, this is just great…hahaha!" Goten said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Just last week you were talking about how "unobservant" I was. Now who's "unobservant" Rin?" Goten finished of, composing himself, and holding a half cocky, half joyful smile on his face.

Rin blushed heavily. "I never realised." She said ducking her down before getting out of the car.

"You didn't realise!" Goten said disbelievingly. "His last name is "Briefs" for Kami's sake!"

"Yeah, well, it could have been a coincidence!" Rin said, defending herself.

"Well, then, your…"

""Stop fighting you guys!" Trunks interrupted Goten before he could continue arguing with Rin. He had gotten used to it by now. And if he didn't know better, he would have said that they were brother and sister with the way they fought but still looked out for each other. "Rin, just to clear things up, yes, I am Bulma Briefs son. And, yes, I live here. Now come on both of you, we really should get going. Come on!"

The last thought Rin had before she was dragged to the front gate of Capsule Corp. was, "I can't believe I'm meetting THE Bulma Briefs."

* * *

**AN: Okay, another chapter up!...Thanks go to my beta and all the people who have reviewed the story, added this story to story alert, or added the story to their favourites list. It's good to know that people like my story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Bulma

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z_

**Chapter 5: Meeting Bulma**

**

* * *

-**

"Oh my! Umm, Goten, does my hair look fine. Oh no! It's messy isn't it? Can you fix it?...Wait! No, forget I asked you that…you'd just make it worse! Oh what will I do! I don't even look half as good as I should be! Arghhh! ...Oh that's right! I've got my purse in the car! I can use my hairbrush to fix up my hair! Oh no, Goten, what should I do? I mean, I just remembered, I don't keep a hairbrush in my purse. Trunks! This is entirely your fault. Oh how on earth could I come looking like this! You should have told me earlier that THE Bulma Briefs was your mother. I would have gotten dressed better! Just look at what I'm wearing!" Rin rambled.

At the moment, you could find Rin pacing back and forth, muttering to herself, looking up once in a while. Trunks and Goten could only look on in amusement, laughing silently to themselves.

"You do know that you'll never get to meet my mother if you stay here like this." Trunks said, laughter in his voice.

"And I've not even got the slightest…Wait, what did you say Trunks?" Rin stopped her monologue for a minute, as she thought she heard something along the lines of 'you'll never meet Bulma'.

"He said, 'You do know that you'll never get to meet my mother if you stay here like this'." Goten replied for Trunks.

"Besides," He continued, "He's right. Come on already! We already told you that our friends will be there, and if we don't hurry, they'll be there before us. And, you know it won't look good if you come late."

"You're totally right Goten!" Rin exclaimed.

"I am?"

"He is?"

Trunks and Goten said at the same time. Confusion in their voices, until Goten quickly looked up, rephrasing what he said:

"Of course I ahhhhhhhhhhh…."

But, before he got the chance to finish the sentence, Rin grabbed his hand, along with Trunks, and started dragging them towards the front entrance of Capsule corp.

_**Time Break**_

Bulma saw the door close shut from one of the many cameras she had connected up in her lab. Not bothering to see who had come, as it could only really ever be one person, or two, if Goten had decided to come as well, she left her work, to go to the door.

Walking through the wide hallways of Capsule corp., she reached the entrance and poked her head around the door and saw…

"RIN!" Both Goten and Trunks shouted, finally getting their hands free from Rin's hold. They would have been able to get themselves free earlier, if it weren't for the fact that they were trying to keep their Saiyan abilities a secret.

"Why did you do that?" Goten said indignantly.

"You do know that we can walk without someone dragging us?" Trunks questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And, you also do know that you just barged into MY house, dragging _me_ behind you."

Rin blushed and looked down, before seemingly getting over her embarrassment. Covering up her previous mistake, she looked up, and tried to stare down at Trunks. Tried, being the keyword as he was five inches taller than her.

"Well, you deserved it! You wouldn't hurry up! Like Goten said, it's not a good look to be late!" Rin defended herself.

"Yes, because it definitely wasn't me who was talking to herself for a whole five minutes!" Trunks replied sarcastically.

"You're exaggerating again Trunks!"

"Exaggerating? Oh, so itsy bitsy Rwin knows a bwig wowrd huh! What dwid you do? Rwead the dictionary?"

Goten, watched the fight…, wait, 'verbal spar' as Rin calls it, in amusement, before feeling he should go to the kitchen to grab some food. Turning around, he came face to face with…

"Oh, Bulma! Hi, I didn't see you here!"

"Hey Goten" Bulma replied, "it's nice to see you…But, you haven't been over for quite awhile. Why?" She finished quite suspiciously as she hadn't seen Goten for over one whole month. Normally, the longest Goten stayed away was for two days.

"Yeah…about that… well, I was" Goten started before he was cut off by a loud shout.

"FINE"

"FINE"

Trunks and Rin shouted at each other, but, before this could go on further, Bulma felt she should interrupt and introduce herself to the girl.

"Hello you two" Bulma said.

Both, Trunks and Rin jumped and turned around, not realizing that they had an audience. Rin, seeing who it was squeaked, blushed, and whispered a soft "hide me!", before she quickly hid behind Trunks. Trunks though, seeing who it was, and watched Rin's reaction with amusement, before greeting his mother.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hello Trunks. How have you been?" Bulma said in a 'creepy' nice voice.

"Umm, good, I guess. Why? Is something wrong?" Trunks asked, looking a tad bit frightened. Nothing good could ever happen when she used _that_ voice.

"Well, you know, it seems you haven't introduced me to your girlfriend yet." She said, still holding the same 'creepy' pleasant tone.

"Huh…Girlfriend?"

"WHAT? GIRLFRIEND?" Came Rin's outraged reply, before she realized just who exactly she was shouting to.

"Uhh, what I mean to say is that we're just friends. I was new to their school, and Trunks just happened to be sitting next to me, and so we became friends. And of course, I became friends with Goten as well. But that was okay as well. Besides they helped me a lot, and I really appreciated it. And I would just like to say that, well, I mean, that what I want to say is that I am absolutely a huge fan of yours. I just can't believe that…mphhm.."

Rin was cut off from her ramble by Trunks, who had placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her from saying anything further. Did I forget to mention that Rin has a habit of rambling when she is nervous? Oh well.

Anyway, Goten stood their looking at the exchange between Trunks, Rin, and Bulma with amusement. Seeing Bulma pointedly looking at Trunks' hand on Rin's mouth, he just stopped himself from chuckling. He could easily see where Bulma had gotten the idea that they were a couple from. Looking at Trunks, he noticed that Trunks had also noticed the object of his mom's gaze, and quickly took his hand off of Rin's mouth, a hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

Trunks, deciding that it was better just to leave his mom to her fantasies, thought he should really get on with the introductions before everyone started arriving.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Rin. She's a friend of Goten and I okay. Just a fr…"

Ding, ding, ding, ding dong.

"Oh, well, look at that. Looks like people have started arriving! Come on Trunks. Don't just stand there. Go open the door, before they break it down! We can talk about you not introducing me to your girlfriend later okay!" Bulma said before rushing off, leaving Trunks to go and open the door, Goten, snickering to himself after witnessing the amusing scene, and Rin, standing still in shock.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and again, a huge thanks to my beta, santified. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Family and Frien

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

_AN: Just a small note, the Buu Saga did occur during the time skip in my story, but Goku didn't leave to train Ubb. For the purposes of my story, Bulla does not exist, but Marron does, and she is three years old. Pan is also in the story, but she is only around four years old. Please keep in mind that the ages of my characters will be slightly different from the original timeline, but what I have used fits with my story, so I will not be changing it._

Chapter 6: Meeting the Family (and Friends)

"Hey guys! Come on in"

"Hey Trunks! Man, have you grown since I last saw you!"

"Are you sure you just didn't shrink Krillin?" Goten asked, popping his head over Trunks shoulder.

"It's so great to see you guys again. I haven't seen you in ages!" Krillin replied, ignoring Goten's comment.

"Yeah, I'm glad Aunt Bulma finally got round to organizing this. After the incident with Buu, we really did lose in touch"

"I'm just glad I get to see Gohan and the others again. It's been too long" Trunks added in after Goten.

"If you ask me, it hasn't been long enough!" Eighteen drawled out, before walking towards the food table, where Bulma was, a two year old Marron sitting on her hips.

"Well, she hasn't changed much has she?" Goten said out loud, and Trunks nodded in agreement.

Ding Ding Ding Dong

"Lay off guys!" Krillin said, before taking the distraction that was offered, "Besides, you should really go see who that is." He pointed out, turning and walking towards Bulma to say 'hi' to her.

When Trunks and Goten walked back towards the door, they found Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi and Oolong, talking to Rin.

"Uh, Hello?"

"Hi. Who are you? My name is Chiaotzu"

"I'm Rin. You must be some of the friends that Trunks and….uh… Ms Bulma said were coming. I guess you can come in." Rin replied as she moved away from the entrance so the trio could enter.

"Huh, Bulma must be getting old. Never realized she would get proper servants instead of making more of those robots she normally uses." Yamcha whispered quietly to Tien, discretely looking over to Rin.

"Aye, but she is quite the looker. Way better than those robots. I like her!" Master Roshi, having heard Yamcha's comment, replied back.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough, as Trunks, and Goten, who were standing a couple metres away from the group, and Rin, who was just coming up behind them, heard him.

Trunks and Goten shared a quick glance between them, the same thought running through their heads, 'Oh no!' They both knew that when Rin was angry, she was _angry_. They doubted that even a mad Vegeta could scare her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Huh, why are you screaming...?" Yamcha asked, turning around to face the mad '_servant',_ confused.

"I'M NOT A SERVANT YOU PIG-HEADED IDOTIC…PIG!"

"Hah! Very Original Rin," Goten sarcastically added, laughing at the _very original _insult.

"What did you say?" Rin growled out, turning to face the black spiky haired youth.

Goten paled. "Ahh, I mean, it was very good! Amazing even. A great ummm insult…yes, an amazing insult! He he" he nervously said, hoping that Rin would not do anything to him.

"Humph! That's what I thought you said," Rin stated, a satisfied smirk on her face before turning around and facing Yamcha, a predatory look on her face.

Yamcha didn't know why the _servant _was looking at him like that, but he felt he should run away. After muttering a few words that sounded like 'crazy servants and their crazy mood swings', he did exactly that…

"I will soo murder you!" Rin growled out, before chasing him out the back door.

The others stared at each other, before shrugging their shoulders and going to the food table. It had turned out that everyone else had already arrived in the back garden, and were already having snacks and chatting.

When Trunks walked outside, he saw everyone having a very good time, but couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He saw his mother talking to Chichi, Videl and Eighteen, who was carrying an ice cream eating Marron. He saw his father sitting off to one side of the garden under a tree, and a couple of meters away was Piccolo, who was looked as if he was sleeping. Gohan's daughter, Pan, was playing with Hercule and Buu. Looking around, he also noticed that Goku had arrived as well, and was now talking to Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi. He also noticed his best friend off to one side, laughing with his brother as they watched Yamcha being chased around the area, with Rin hot on his heels.

It was then he realized what was wrong. Seeing everyone together was very nice, but that was exactly the problem, not everyone was here. His thoughts drifted towards Chiyo and how she had been killed in the forest fire. Her body had never been found, and so they did not even have a proper funeral for her. It was very heart-breaking. Reflecting back on it right now, he looked around, and realized that Chichi and Goku had never quite gotten over it, even now. Goku had never even met his daughter before she was taken away from them.

But, even so, he couldn't help but think what everything would have been like if she were here today. He wondered what she would have looked like. Would she have liked the same things as Goten? Would she have been a good fighter? Would the three of them; Goten, Trunks and her, still have been friends? Would they –

"TRUNKS!" He found himself looking directly into the very angry face of Rin.

"Huh…what?"

"This just proves you're stupid. Honestly! I've been trying to talk to you for three full minutes now! What on earth were you thinking about that caused you to space out so much!" Rin huffed.

"Uhhh, weren't you just chasing Yamcha a minute ago."

"Yamcha? Who's that?"

Trunks looked at her like she was stupid, before replying, "I just said that Yamcha was the person you were chasing a minute ago."

"Oh, him!" Right, you're really out of it aren't you? I tied that guy up to that tree ages ago!" She said, pointing to a tree near the middle of the garden. Trunks glanced over to where she was pointing and found himself staring at Yamcha, who was still in shock that a _girl _had managed to catch him and tie him up.

He looked on at Yamcha, wondering why he hadn't freed himself yet, before realizing that, if Yamcha had freed himself, it would have looked very suspicious. Of course, everyone preferred that Yamcha stay where he was, and so, did not attempt to untie him.

"Ahh, wow..." Trunks said, thinking about how fast Rin must have been to be able to catch Yamcha, before quickly shaking his head. "Rin?"

"Yes"

"I just thought of something -"

"Oh wow! You can think now!" Rin interrupted sarcastically.

"Ignoring that…You know, Goten and I haven't introduced you to anyone apart from my mother yet."

"Yeah, well I don't think I'm eager to meet anyone apart from your mother. Honestly, that guy," she said pointing to Yamcha, "thought I was a servant! Can you believe that? Me, a servant!"

Not wanting Rin to get angry at him, Trunks wisely kept his mouth shut and just took hold of her hand, before pulling her towards Yamcha.

"What! Why are we going this way?" Rin protested after realizing the direction they heading.

"You don't want him to know you're not a servant?" Trunks questioned innocently.

"Fine!"

* * *

Yamcha

"Hello, my name's Rin. I'm Trunks' and Goten's friend from school, and I am NOT a servant! Bye!" Rin said quickly to Yamcha, before pulling trunks in another direction.

* * *

Piccolo

"Hello, I'm Rin…..ah, hellllloooo..."

"Ummm, Rin, he's meditating…let's go"

* * *

Pan, Hercule and Buu

"Hey, Mr Hercule, Look!"

"At what Buu?"

"Over there, there's Trunks"

Hey, you're right, but who's that behind him?"

"Twunks? ...TWUNKS!" Pan shouted, interrupting the thoughts of the older men (uhh...man and alien), and happily running towards Trunks.

Trunks picked her up and swung her around before settling her on his shoulders.

"Why hello there Miss Son, how are you today?"

Pan giggled before answering, "I'm good...ummm Twunks?"

"Yes Pan,"

"Who's dat?" Pan said as she pointed towards Rin, who was looking curiously at Trunks and Pan.

"Her name's Rin. She's a friend of mine."

"And Uncle Goten's too?"

"Uh huh, she goes to the same school as us as well."

"Is she nice?"

"Uh, well, she's —"

"Trunks!" Rin interrupted quickly, "Stop talking to her as if I'm not here! Besides I can talk for myself thank you very much!" Rin finished, hitting Trunks lightly on the shoulders.

Pan giggled at the funny face Trunks pulled at Rin. She watched as Rin hit Trunks again, and decided, that she liked her. She was very funny when around Trunks!

"I like her!" Pan exclaimed, before easily jumping off Trunks' shoulders and landing gracefully on the grass.

Rin stood in shock. A little girl, jumping of someone's shoulders…impossible! 'I'm probably just imagining things again,' she thought to herself, 'Nothing out of the ordinary, although, I've never had a daydream about my dreams before.' She felt small fingers clasp around hers. Placing away what she saw as part of her crazy imagination, she concentrated on what the little girl wanted to say.

"Hi, I'm Pan. Come on, I'll show you my gwandpa and Buu. Buu's real cool, and he buys me ice cweam a lot!" She said, before dragging Rin towards Hercule and Buu.

Rin, unsure of what to do, quickly grabbed Trunks hand as she was pulled away.

"Gwandpa Look! This is Rin. She's real nice!"

Hercule looked up to find Pan holding onto the girl's hand, and pulling her towards them.

"Hello Rin." Buu said, before going back to eating his chocolate cake.

"Uh, hi. Um, how are you?" Rin replied, a bit awkwardly, not realizing what to do. She felt Trunks sniggering quietly beside her, but she just gritted her teeth, silently thinking of all the ways she could make Trunks pay for laughing at her expense.

"I'm great! So, you're Trunks' girlfriend huh?" Hercule replied, ignorant of the angry glare he got from both of the teenagers.

"No, we're just friends Mr Satan," Rin answered quickly, before realizing something, "…uh, Trunks, how do you know Mr Satan?"

"Oh him, well, Goten's brother, Gohan," Trunks said, pointing to the man talking with Goten, "is married to Hercule's daughter, Videl. Pan here is actually their daughter."

"What! Wow, really? How come you never told me you know all these famous people?" Rin exclaimed.

"You never asked," Trunks said before continuing, "but, come on, I've got more people to introduce you to…See you guys later."

"Bye Twunks! Bye Rin!" Pan shouted after them.

* * *

Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Eighteen and Marron

"You know what…I want to grab a bite to eat. Come on!" Rin said, and pulled Trunks off towards the food table.

"This is really good! You should try some Trunks!" Rin happily stated, eating a blueberry muffin.

"Hn, I'll have one later…look, there's my mum and the others. Come on, I'll introduce you to them!"

"Oh, not this again! Can't we do something else! I want to go see what Goten's up to!"

"Not yet! Now come on!"

"Hey mum, Aunt Chichi, Videl...Eighteen…uh, where's Marron?"

"She was playing with Pan, but fell asleep a little while ago. She's inside right now. How are you Trunks?" Videl replied.

"I'm good Videl, how – "

"Videl! As in The Videl. The Daughter of Hercule. Videl!" Rin interrupted once again.

"Yeeesss Rin, Videl . You already know this though. I pointed her out ages ago." Trunks replied exasperated.

"Yeah, well, I guess it didn't quite register. I just can't believe it! You never told me any of this!"

"And I'll say it again, you didn't ask!"

"I shouldn't have had to! You know I admire her!" Rin bit back.

"You admire me?" Videl whispered, but Rin didn't hear as she was too busy telling off Trunks.

"Well, then see if I decide to be nice again!" Trunks retorted.

"You. Nice. Hah! You must be joking!" Rin yelled back.

"Haha, Chichi, don't you think they look like the cutest couple!"

Now, this time Rin wasn't too busy shouting at Trunks, and so, of course, both teens heard the comment.

"WHAT?"

"MUM!"

Came both replies.

"You know what Bulma, I think you are right! Although, I just wish my Goten would find a girl soon. I want my grandbabies!"

"I know what you mean. I'm just happy Trunks finally found someone."

"Uhh…Trunks?" Rin spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Trunks replied.

"Could you hurry the introductions up! I really don't feel like being dragged into this!" Rin whispered back desperately, as the conversation between Chichi and Bulma turned into a small fight over who should have Rin as their daughter-in-law.

Trunks, also wanting to leave, decided to give in to Rin's demands. Coughing to gain the others' attention, Trunks rushed through the introductions.

"Umm, Videl, Eighteen, Aunt Chichi, I'd like you to meet Rin. She's a friend of Goten's and mine and she goes to our high school. Rin, I'd like you to meet Videl, Gohan's wife, and Pan's mother, Aunt Chichi, she's Goten's mother, and Eighteen. She's Krillin's wife."

"Uhh, who's Krillin?" Rin asked confused.

"Uhh, he's over there, come on!" Trunks said, walking off towards where Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi were standing.

* * *

Krillan, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi

"Hey guys!" Trunks said, casually walking over to the small group, Rin trailing behind him.

"Hey Trunks! Whose the girl?" Krillin asked.

"Her? She's the new servant around here. Didn't you know?" Master Roshi replied.

"But didn't she just tie up Yamcha?"

"Yeah, well, she's quite feisty too!" said Master Roshi, before he was hit on the head by Rin.

"To clear things up, my name is Rin, and I AM NOT A SERVANT! I'm a friend of Trunks and Goten, and I go to their high school." Rin said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Rin. My name's Krillin."

"I'm Tien."

"Uh, you already know my name. I'm Chiaotzu."

"It's nice to meet you guys! I'll see you later," Rin said, before turning to Trunks, "Come on Trunks, let's go!"

"Huh, But what about Master Ros –" Trunks started before realizing that Rin had already left.

* * *

Vegeta

"Hey dad, this is Rin. She goes to school with me."

"Hmm, pathetic human…" Vegeta muttered.

"WHA—mphhhhhhhh" Rin was cut off as Trunks hand covered her mouth, and she found herself being dragged off in the opposite direction.

"He's always like that, just leave it," Trunks whispered to her.

* * *

Goku

"Oh, hey guys!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Hi Goku! It's nice to see that you made it." Trunks replied.

"Yeah, well everything has been really peaceful recently. Hn, sometimes I wish someone would come, I haven't had a good fight in ages!"

"Haha, that's just like you to want that. But, you know, I wouldn't mind too. Dad has been going on about how I should be training more. Maybe a new opponent would solve that problem."

"Training? Opponent? Fight? Trunks what are talking about?" Rin asked, confused by what the two men were talking about.

Trunks had forgotten that Rin was there, and struggled to find some kind of excuse, but, as it would seem, he didn't need one.

"Oh, Hello! Who are you?" Goku asked bluntly.

Surprised at the bluntness, Rin replied somewhat in shock, "Uh, hi, my name's Rin. I'm a friend of Goten's and Trunks'."

"Really! Well, hi, I'm Goten's dad...Uh, hey, do you do any martial arts?"

"Goku!"

"What? I'm curious. She's got the perfect build for it. Besides, she seems quite strong. Haven't you noticed?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it…it is a good question. Have you practiced any martial arts in the past Rin?"

"How did you guys know?" Rin asked confused, before going onwards to answer the question. "When I was little, my father told me I had a talent for fighting. After much persuasion, he got mum to agree to let me take classes. I actually only just stopped taking them recently. When we moved here, Daimon thought it would be hard for me to keep up with everything, and so I stopped taking them."

"Wow! Did you enter any tournaments?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Nah, I was never that good." Rin replied shaking her head. "But, out of curiosity, why are you so interested in martial arts?"

"Uh, well…umm.."

"Huh? Didn't Goten and Trunks tell you? Almost everyone here does one form of martial arts or another."

"Really! That's awesome! Hey, maybe you can teach me a few things…I know that if I had the time, I would love to start training again!"

"I like her Trunks!" Goku stated.

"Huh? You like anyone that loves training!" Trunks answered back.

"No, that's not true!" Goku replied childishly.

Rin, as much as she enjoyed watching the exchange, really wanted to get the other introductions over with. So, with that in mind, she quietly stated to Goku that they would come back. Trunks, also feeling the same way, quickly said bye to Goku before leading Rin over to Gohan and Goten.

* * *

Gohan

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks said, walking towards Gohan, who was talking to Goten.

"Oh, hey Trunks!" Gohan replied, before Goten interrupted him.

"Trunks! Where have you been?"

"Introducing Rin to everyone else. But, I think the question is, where have _you_ been? You should have come with me! Do you even know what I've had to deal with?"

"What you've had to deal with Trunks! Honestly, what about me!" Rin said, "Yamcha and Master Roshi BOTH thought I was a servant…and I've lost count of how many times people have mistaken me for your girlfriend!"

"Uh, well…" Trunks said, blushing slightly.

"Really! Well…you know, sometimes you two do act like a couple…you can't blame them." Goten added in.

"What?" came the reply of both Trunks and Rin, "We do not!" they continued.

"You know Goten; I think I see what you mean…they do act like a couple." Gohan answered the amusement apparent in his voice.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled.

"What?" Gohan replied, shrugging, "Besides, don't you have some introductions to do?"

"Oh, that's right! Gohan, I'd like you to meet Rin."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Rin said.

"Nice to meet you too." Gohan replied.

* * *

The rest of the gathering, Rin spent hanging out with everyone… well, mostly everyone, and she realized it had been a long time since she'd truly been happy. Sure she had her brother with her, but after her parents had died, it hadn't been the same.

She felt glad that she had made friends with such nice people, and almost felt as if she were part of their family, something she had not felt a part of for a long time.

When everyone had left, Rin felt that it was getting late, and so, she should leave too. She stood to leave and say goodbye to Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta, before realizing that she did not know they way back to the car, as it was quite dark outside. Voicing this, Trunks offered to take her there.

"Thanks," Rin whispered quietly to Trunks as they walked towards the car.

"What for?" Trunks asked, quite confused, as he watched Rin get into the driver's seat.

"For bringing me to meet your family…and friends. I really did have a great time, and it was nice meeting everyone, so thanks." Rin explained, before she closed the car door, waved goodbye to her friend, and started driving out.

Trunks smiled slightly, before heading back towards his home.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done...YAY! I hope everyone like it...Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added the story to their favourites/alerts. Also thanks to my beta, santified. And for anyone who's interested, please go check out my poll (concerning the pairings in this story...). Oh, and please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: First Glimpses

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z_

Chapter 7: First Glimpses

_**"Na na naa na na, you can't catch us!" **_

_Rin ran blindly into the forest; tall red flames surrounded her. _

_Running._

_Screaming._

"_Help! Somebody please Help!" She yelled out. _

_A white light caught her eye as she continued running._

_**"Yeah! We'd just like to see you try!"**_

_Water._

_Stream._

_A way out?_

_**"This way! Look there's an opening!" **_

_I'm safe._

"_**HA! And we thought you said you were getting better!" **_

_Red came towards her._

_A burning tree falling down._

_Closer and Closer._

_I need to escape._

"_**Just you wait!"**_

_Jumping out of the way with speed she didn't know she possessed, _

_She continued running. _

_._

_._

_._

_She tripped._

"_**Chiyo! Somebody Help!"**_

'_Chiyo? Who's that?' the girl thought, 'my name is Rin.'_

"_**Help! Hold on! We're coming!"**_

_Two boys ran towards her._

_They're here._

_I'm safe._

_But…_

_Red and blue came closer._

**_Fire and water._**

"_**Chiyo!"**_

'_My name is Rin!'_

_BUT_

_Help._

_I can't._

_Not anymore._

_It's too late._

"_**Chiyo!"**_

'_My name is Rin!'_

_BUT_

_Please. Help me._

_Please. Help._

_Help._

"_**Rin!"**_

_Yes?_

_I'm sorry._

_I couldn't._

"_**Rin!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Rin!"

"Rin!"

"Rin! Wake up!"

"Arghh!" Rin screamed as she woke up, got tangled in her sheets, and fell out of her bed.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Daimon asked worriedly as he helped her up.

"Yes, yes…" Rin sighed, climbing back into her bed. Looking at the time, she sighed again. The numbers blinked at her. 1:54pm. Facing her brother; she saw his raised eyebrow and answered the unasked question.

"Nightmare." She stated.

"And…" her brother waited for an explanation.

"The same. Again...but…" she paused, turning away from her brother, she looked out the window at the moon, "Why Daimon? Why me?"

"Come on," Daimon said, taking a seat on her bed, "do you want to talk about it?"

"I…uhh…"

"You know it'll help…."

"Yes…but…"

"You're not normally this reluctant. Is something wrong?"

"It was different" Rin whispered out so quietly that Daimon _just_ heard what she said.

"Different? Different how? I thought you said it was the same?"

"Well, yes but…no."

Daimon gave her a confused look and Rin felt she should elaborate. Maybe her big brother knew what was wrong. She herself was struggling to think how there came to be a different dream, when she'd been having the same dream for the past three years.

"Daimon?" Rin questioned.

"Yes?" her brother answered back, a curious look on his face.

"Who's Chiyo?"

There, she had done it. She had asked the question that had been burning in her mind ever since she had woken up. Who was Chiyo? And why did the two young boys mistake her for a girl who she had never ever met in her life. 'They always yelled out to me….my name…but today…' She thought.

"Chiyo? Huh? I've never heard of her before." Daimon said after some thought. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know how there are the two boys in my dream. Well, just like always, I was running through the forest and there was this fire everywhere. I saw an opening and I tripped, again, just like I always do….." Rin sighed, "But this time, when the boys came to help me, they called out 'Chiyo'. They normally call out my name but…my name's not Chiyo, is it Daimon?" Rin finished, ending again with another sigh. She hadn't completely ruled out the fact that Chiyo might just be her name. She knew she had lost her memories, and she knew when her adoptive parents had officially adopted her, they had given her the name Rin. This was due to the fact that she could not even remember her own name when she was found.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. It could be…aren't you happy?"

"Why?"

"Well, it could be your name, meaning…" Daimon trailed off. Rin instantly filled in the blank, knowing what he was going to say, but…

"I know. Meaning I could try and find my parents, or maybe start off with narrowing down who I'm related to. But, it just kind of worries me you know? I mean, for as long as I can remember, I've been Rin…I don't want to change now. I mean, what if we do find my family, and they don't remember who I am. Or what if they hate me? Or what if they don't even want me? What am I going to do!" Rin said, starting to get hysterical. Daimon, seeing this, pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"Oh come on hime _(1), _it is just a possibility. Besides, we'll jump that hurdle, _if_ we ever get to it, together. I'll always be here for you. You're my little sister."

"Thanks Daimon." Rin said hugging her brother, reassured that she wouldn't be left alone.

"Now come on, it's almost three o'clock. Let's get to bed." Daimon said quickly kissing Rin goodnight before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

After School

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rin said as she came saw Trunks and Goten standing outside by Trunks' car.

"The sky."

"Not funny Goten." Rin replied deadpanned.

"Awww…be mean then!" Goten pouted, before hopping into the car.

"Rin, you coming?" Trunks asked, rolling down the front passenger seat window.

"What? When did you get in there? You were behind me two seconds ago!" She said, but then Trunks gave her THE Look and, "...Urghh! Fine!" She said, giving up almost instantly and getting into the car as well.

* * *

"Soooo….what exactly are we doing here?" Rin said as she got out of the car, and turned to face a huge shopping mall. The mall was most likely three times the size of Capsule Corp, and had a giant sign over it reading 'SATAN CITY MALL', and under it in italics, 'The Place That Gives You The Best!'

"Well, we're actually just picking up a few things for my mum. Although, I don't know why mother just didn't ask for the stuff to be delivered…oh well, come on!" Trunks said, although the last part was a bit mumbled, before walking off towards what looked like a clothes store.

* * *

"How much stuff did your mum buy?" Rin asked incredulously as she looked back, staring at Trunks and Goten both carrying twenty or so shopping bags each.

"That was the last store, don't worry. I'm guessing we'll just get a bite to eat from the café before going home. Is that okay with you?" Trunks replied.

"Yeah, that's fine." Rin said, "…but I didn't bring any money." She finished worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Goten offered, taking out his wallet as they reached the counter.

After buying the food, they went and sat down at a table that was against the windows in the far corner of the café.

"Hey what's this?" Rin said, snatching up the small black wallet that Goten was placing back into is back pocket, after seeing what seemed to be a small photo hanging out of it.

"Give it back Rin!" Goten said, trying to get the wallet back.

Opening the wallet, she found a picture of two young boys with a girl, and all she could do was stare in shock.

"Wh-Who is this?"

"What? Are you kidding me? That's Me and Trunks….and uhhh…..when we were little!"

'What? But that can't be! Those two boys look exactly the same as the boys who were trying to help me in my dream…' Rin thought, before quickly shaking her head. Seeing this, Goten and Trunks looked at her strangely. Noticing this, she quickly looked back down at the photo, and realized something else. 'Who's that?'

"Hey, who's the girl and how come I've never seen her before?" She asked curiously.

"Well that was…uhh…she is…was…uhhh…" Goten started, but couldn't seem to get any proper words out.

"She was Goten's twin sister." Trunks sadly replied looking down.

'Was?' Rin thought.

"What happened? Why 'was'?" She asked.

"She….," Goten started, before sighing, unwillingly to continue. Trunks, seeing this, again, answered for Goten.

"She died in a forest fire."

'Forest fire? This is too strange right now. What if…no, it can't be. I mean…it's probably just a coincidence. There is no way that I'd be…well, I just hope…' Rin was thinking, before realising she was receiving a strange look from Trunks, and so, she quickly asked the first question that came to mind to stop Trunks from saying anything.

"What was her name?" Rin asked curiously.

"Chiyo."

* * *

**(1) Hime means princess in Japanese**

**AN: Thanks goes to my beta santified and I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter! :) **

**Pl****ease review! and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Behaviour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**PLEASE READ: The document would not let me type some of my words together, and so, when you see something like this *blah blah blah*(meaning words inside the stars) it means the person is talking to fast to be understood...hope that clears up things a bit later on in the chapter...and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 8: Strange Behavior 

_"What was her name?" Rin asked curiously._

_"Chiyo."_

"No!" Rin yelled shocked, before quickly covering her mouth, realizing she had said this out loud.

"What?" Goten said, confused by her reaction, and just a tiny bit worried. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, noticing Rin's panicked expression.

"No, of course I'm not okay! I just found out that I could be -" Rin started, but managed to catch herself just in time. 'I can't tell them…it's probably just a coincidence. Not to mention they'll think I'm crazy…but, if I don't get out of here soon, I'll probably spill everything…but how will I…that's it!' Rin thought, snapping out of her thoughts.

"That you could be what Rin?" Trunks asked.

"Uhh, nothing, I just remembered…uhh…I promised to…uh… cook dinner tonight…yeah, that's it…I just remembered that I promised Daimon that I'd cook dinner tonight, and he'll be home soon. I really need to get going…Bye!" Rin hurriedly said, trying to get out of her seat to leave.

"Wait! How are you going to get home? You came with us remember…and you said you didn't have any money, so you can't catch the bus home either." Trunks stated.

"Uhhh….it's okay, I'll walk!" She replied before attempting to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist, before she could even take a step forward.

"Rin, don't worry okay. I'm sure Daimon won't be mad at you. Now come on, if you want, we'll drop you off now." Trunks said, trying to calm down a frantic Rin.

"No, it's okay…I need to pick things up from the supermarket anyway" Rin said, hoping that Trunks and Goten would just let her go. Too bad she didn't realize one small thing.

"But Rin, you said you didn't have any money. How are you gonna buy things if you can't pay for them?" Goten asked confusedly.

"Uh.."

"Come on Rin. We'll drop you off." Trunks said, grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her towards the exit, leaving Goten to carry all the shopping bags.

* * *

'Just don't talk Rin. Just don't talk and you'll be fine.' Rin repeated over and over again in her head.

"Rin, you'll be fine. Daimon will understand, you know. There's no need to worry." Goten said, but Rin didn't reply.

'Almost home…come on, come on…'

"We're here! Come on Rin, we'll help you if you want?" Trunks said as he parked the car outside the small two storey house.

"No that's fine! Thanks Trunks, Goten…I'll see you tomorrow!" Rin shouted, quickly making her way out of the car and into the – safe – confinements of her home.

Trunks and Goten watched confused, as she hastily left the car and entered her home.(I reworded this sentence. If you hate it, you can change it back.)

"I really do hope she's okay…" Goten stated, looking at the house with a strange look on his face.

"She'll be fine…tomorrow. We'll see…but if she's not, we could ask Daimon about it. He would tell us…I hope…" Trunks replied.

"You're right! Come on Trunks! We should get back now…it's nearing nightfall, and I really DO NOT want to be late again. Remember what happened last time." Goten said, inwardly shuddering at the thought of both, his mother's, and Bulma's shouting sessions…I mean, lectures.

* * *

'I can't believe this! What on Earth was I thinking? I was probably so obvious! They've most likely even figured it out by now. I know they're both really smart…hah, who wouldn't be with Bulma as a mother or aunt…I just can't believe I did that!' Rin thought to herself, entering her room and flopping down on her bed.

"Oh I'm sooo screwed! My life will forever be ruined now!" She said out loud, burying her face in her pillow.

"Why screwed Rin? And I'm sure your life can't be ruined forever!"

"Huh…"

"Very intelligent Rin, I applaud you."

"Stop with the sarcasm Daimon! It's not funny. Besides, when did you come in! I didn't even hear you!" Rin exclaimed, standing up on her bed, pointing a finger at Daimon. Daimon did nothing but raise an eyebrow

"You may want to sit down Rin. I assure you, you look very stupid at the moment."

"Arghh! Daimon, don't you even understand anything. I'm probably going through the hardest moment of my life and all you can do is stare, laugh, or insult me!" She shouted.

Daimon sensing that something was wrong, sat down on his sister's bed, pulling Rin down with him as well.

"Okay then, tell me, what's wrong?" He asked seriously. Rin gaped at him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what Rin?" Daimon asked, somewhat confused.

"That. You're like joking around one second, and then you're serious the next! How?"

"Rin, stop trying to get of topic. I know what you're trying to do, and I'm telling you, it won't work. Why don't you just not bother and already tell me what's wrong."

As if sensing her brother's impatience, Rin let out a sigh, preparing herself.

"Okay, here goes…* I found out who Chiyo is or could be and I know that it's impossible for me to be Goten's sister but it's just that * –mphhhh" Rin stopped talking, finding there was a hand covering her mouth, stopping her from telling Daimon her story.

"Okay. Rin, Calm Down. I didn't hear nor properly understand anything of what you just said. Just calm down, and tell me slowly. Got that."

Rin nodded slowly, and as she did, Daimon removed his hand.

"Okay, start…and remember, just calm down, nothing's going to happen to you." He said.

"Thanks Daimon," Rin said, smiling a little, before starting.

"Okay, I know this may come as a surprise to you, but, I found out who Chiyo is...or at least, who the Chiyo in my dream could be."

"Really, that's good." Daimon said, interested to hear what his little sister had to say.

"It's… well… it could be that is, me."

"Huh?"

"Me! Daimon, I could be Chiyo!"

"Well, that was one of the options," Daimon murmured, before speaking louder, "And how do you figure that?"

"Ahh, long story…"

"We've got time." Daimon said expectantly.

"Fine! Okay, so, you know I went to the mall today with Goten and Trunks after school – "

"No"

"Stop interrupting me Daimon! But anyway, now you know. Now can I continue please!" Rin said, frustrated.

"Yes, you may"

"Okay, so, yes, after school today, I went to the mall with Trunks and Goten. They had to go there 'cause Trunks was asked by his mother to pick up the clothes she ordered from the stores in the mall, and they decided to drag me along. I went with them of course, and when we had finished picking up all the clothes for Mrs Bulma, Goten was hungry, and so we went to the café."

"Okay." Daimon said, nodding his head, showing he was listening.

"I didn't have any money with me, and so, Goten and Trunks paid for me, but, when Goten was putting is wallet away, I saw a photo." Rin continued.

"I see…" Daimon sighed, knowing where the story was heading now.

"I was curious and so, I took out the photo. It was a photo of Trunks, Goten and his sister when they were little. I found out three things." Rin stated.

"And they are?"

"Number one, Trunks and Goten looked just like the boys that helped me in my dream. Number two, Goten has a twin sister that died in a forest fire and number three, her name was Chiyo."

At that, Daimon's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he whispered.

"Goten has a twin sister named Chiyo, who died in a forest fire. Daimon, you know that I was found near a burned down forest, and mum and dad told me that I had probably been in the forest during the fire." Rin said quietly.

"Oh. I need to think about this Rin." Daimon said, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, before leaving the room, mumbling something along the lines of needing fresh air.

* * *

**AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVOURITED MY STORY LAST CHAPTER! And also, thank you santified (my beta)! Also, for those of you who want to, please go check out the poll on my profile page (about pairings in the story). OH! And before I forget, I'm sorry about the short chapter, but to me, it made sense for the chapter to be cut off here. I promise you, the next one will definetly be longer! Thanks for reading the story, and please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 9: Dreams and Nightmares**

Recap

_At that, Daimon's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he whispered._

_"Goten has a twin sister named Chiyo, who died in a forest fire. Daimon, you know that I was found near a burned down forest, and mum and dad told me that I had probably been in the forest during the fire." Rin said quietly._

_"Oh... I need to think about this Rin." Daimon said, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, before leaving the room, mumbling something along the lines of needing fresh air._

* * *

'Why me? Why now? Everything was going great…until now…' Rin thought, before tightly shutting her eyes. She could feel the tears gathering up behind her eyelids, but she wanted to be strong. She needed to be strong.

'What if I am his sister? What would they think?' She couldn't keep it in any longer. 'Daimon's probably gonna leave me, and I'll be all alone. What am I going to do?' She thought as tears started sliding down her face and dropping down on the pillow.

Sighing, she slid into her bed, and tried to sleep, hoping, that against everything, this was just a bad dream, and everything would be better again tomorrow. Sure, she had wanted to know her family, but, that was it. She wanted to know who they were and leave it at that because she was happy with Daimon. But now, considering the fact that Goten might be her brother, she didn't know what to do.

"Please let this not be real…please" She whispered softly before burying her head into her pillow and letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Dreams

"_Mum, mum, look at this! Look what we found!" a small black haired boy said as he ran up to a women with straight silky black hair, a young girl following him._

"_Oh, and what's that dear?" The women said as she kneeled down on the floor to see what her children had found._

"_Here mum. It's for you," the little girl said, pulling out a small flower from behind her back, and handing it over to her mother._

"_Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you." The mother said, taking the flower and putting it in a small vase that was in the middle of the dinning room table, before turning around and facing her children. "Now Goten, Chiyo, dinner's almost ready, but I want you to go upstairs and go clean yourselves. Your both a right mess!" _

"_Hehe, I guess we are…" the girl, Chiyo said, turning to her brother and noticing that his shirt had mud stains all over it._

"_Yeah…" Goten answered, "Come on! Let's go. I'll race ya" He finished, before running up ahead and disappearing up the stairs._

"_That's not fair Goten!" Chiyo shouted before giving chase to her brother._

* * *

"_Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" Two children yelled as they raced down the stairs and jumped into the arms of their older brother._

"_You're back! We missed you!" they said together._

_Gohan chuckled at their antics before replying, "Missed you too squirts. So, what trouble have you been up to while I was away, hmmm?" He asked, pulling both his siblings over to the sofa, and seating them on his lap._

"_Well, Trunks came over, and we had so much fun! We played ki tag. It's a new game we made up. It's really so much fun. And we also had lunch. It was yummy!" Chiyo rambled on excitedly._

"_Yeah, mum makes the best sushi! But anyway, we then went over to Capsule Corp, 'cause you know, Aunt Bulma came over in her heli…uhh, helmi…Chiyo what was it again?"Goten asked his sister._

"_Helimcomter" Chiyo stated, proud that she knew something her brother didn't._

_Gohan chuckled, "Actually Chiyo, it's a helicopter." He corrected._

"_Oh" Chiyo said looking down, but her mood wasn't spoiled for long, as she realized they still hadn't finished telling their brother about what they did. "Well, Aunt Bulma came in her helicopter, and we still wanted to play, so mum let us go over to Capsule Corp." _

"_Yeah! It's was so much fun. We played tag with the robots. Though, it wasn't as fun as ki tag, 'cause the robots are really slow and they can't make or throw ki blasts either." Goten continued._

"_But it was still fun, and then we saw uncle Vegeta in the gravity room. He was glowing yellow! Gohan, can you glow yellow too?" Chiyo asked curiously._

"_Yes" Gohan replied smiling._

"_Cool! Can you show us? Can you? Can you?" Goten asked jumping up and down in his excitement._

"_Hmm, maybe not today." Gohan replied._

"_Awwww!" The twins replied together, identical pouts on their faces. Gohan just chuckled and asked what they did next._

* * *

"_Come on Goten, Chiyo!" A young purple haired boy yelled out to his two best friends as he ran ahead of them towards the forbidden room._

"_Are you sure this is okay Trunks? I mean, didn't Aunt Bulma tell us not to – " Chiyo asked, a very confused expression on her face._

"_No," Trunks interrupted. "She said, and I quote, 'And I better not catch you wandering around near the control room, let alone the gravity room, Trunks. Same goes for you two. It's dangerous, and you should just leave Vegeta to his training!'"_

"_I don't get it Trunks." Goten said, lips forming a slight frown as he scrunched up his face in thought._

_Trunks gave what seemed to be an exasperated sigh._

"_I don't either though!" Chiyo said, backing up her twin._

"_Well," Trunks said, coming to a stand still in front of his two best friends, "She said 'I better not catch you', and that means that as long as we're not caught, we can do whatever we want." Trunks finished._

_Smiles lit up both the Son's faces as they realized what Trunks was saying._

"_Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chiyo shouted excitedly, before she found two hands covering her mouth._

"_Chiyo, be quiet!" Both boys hissed at her at once._

"_Now, follow me," Trunks whispered, as he started walking ahead of them._

_The three of them sneaked around the twists and turns of Capsule Corp, until they came across a room labeled 'Control Room'._

"_Here it is!" Trunks whispered, looking over to both sides of the corridor, before jumping up to open the door and going into the room. Chiyo and Goten followed him in._

"_Wow!" Both twins whispered, looking at the wires and lights and many screens that surrounded the room._

"_Yeah, amazing isn't it! Just think of all the things we could do!" Trunks said, excitement showing on his face._

"_So this is the control room for the gravity room…" Chiyo said, before a smile lit across her face._

"_And look, Uncle Vegeta just left…" Goten said, pointing to one of the many screens in the room, a similar smile lighting up his face._

_Well, then, I've got and idea…"Trunks said, again, a smile light across his face._

"_Let's blow it up!" All three whispered at the same time, the same idea going through their heads. 'If we blow it up, and then leave with out being seen, then Dad/Uncle Vegeta will get in trouble! And then we can watch Mum/Aunt Bulma get angry at him again, 'cause he'll ask her to build him another one. It'll be soo funny!'_

_All three stared at each other for a moment, before getting to work. Going around, they grabbed any and all wires visible, and connected them together. They then turned every switch on to full power. Their logic was that if everything was on then maybe the room would overload, and hopefully blow up. Or, at least that's what they heard Bulma say when Vegeta blew up the gravity room last time._

"_Come one guys, we should get out of here," Trunks said, as he watched the room's red light start blinking._

_Trunks, Goten, and Chiyo started running back to Trunks' room when they heard a huge 'BOOM' come from further down the corridor. Smiles lit up their faces, as they changed their course, and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and hopefully, watch Bulma blow up at Vegeta again!_

* * *

"_Mum! We're hungry!" Trunks shouted, as he ran down towards the kitchen, with Goten and Chiyo right behind him._

_As the trio appeared in the kitchen doorway, what they saw made them freeze in their tracks. Mouths gaping wide open, they stared in shock at the sight before them. _

_Bulma and Vegeta were kissing. Vegeta had his arms around Bulma's waist and Bulma had her arms resting on Vegeta's shoulders._

"…" _Speechless the trio did the only thing they could do. They turned away quietly, and as if in trance, they made their way back to Trunks' bedroom._

"_Uhh, that was…" Chiyo started._

"_Something I never want to see again! Ughh…." Trunks said, making a face of disgust._

"_Uhh, but, Chiyo…" Goten asked hesitantly._

"_Yeah?" Chiyo replied, still somewhat shocked._

"_Wasn't the movie that you made Trunks and I watch with you…uhhh…what was it called?" _

"_Are you talking about Snow White?" _

"_Yeah! That one! Well, didn't the prince guy and that very pale girl person…didn't they kiss like that as well?" Goten asked confused. "What's wrong with it?"_

"_Urghh! Goten, have you never heard of cooties!" Trunks asked, disappointed in his best friend._

"_I didn't say I liked it! I said it was in the movie!"_

"_Hmmm, well, then, why don't you kiss a girl!"_

"_What? Trunks…that's not fair! Besides we don't know any girls!" Goten shouted indignantly._

"_Really? Then what am I?" Chiyo shot in angrily._

"_You don't count. You're my sister!" Goten said matter of factly, and then suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized something. "Trunks, out of the two of us, you're the only one that knows a girl!"_

"_And who's that?"_

_Goten pointed towards his sister and at the same time, Chiyo shouted out angrily to Trunks, "And what am I, a fried egg?" _

_Realization struck Trunks as he discovered what Goten was trying to do. "Oh no! No way! I'm not going to do it! There's nothing you can do to make me do it!" He shouted out frantically._

_Goten just smiled and replied back innocently, "Oh, so do you want me to tell Uncle Vegeta that you backed down from a challenge."_

"_What? Goten, that's not fair!" Trunks said resentfully._

"_Okay, fine then." Goten said, and turned around, heading towards the door._

"_No! Wait! I'll do it! I promise! Just don't tell my dad!" Trunks shouted._

_Goten turned around with a smile on his face, and Trunks realized that Goten had never planned to tell his dad, but now that he promised…he'll have to do it._

"_Go on then Trunks!" Goten said gleefully._

_Chiyo choose this moment to interrupt. "What on earth are you to talking about?" She asked with a small frown on her face at being left out._

_Trunks walked towards and stopped centimeters from her face. Gulping, he closed his eyes, leaned down and quickly pecked Chiyo on the lips, before blushing slightly and running out. Goten followed him, leaving a shocked, bright red Chiyo behind._

* * *

"_Hey Aunt Bulma?" Chiyo asked quietly as she walked into the kitchen. Her and Goten had come to Capsule Corp to play with Trunks, and after hours of fun, they had come down to the kitchen for lunch. But, a question Trunks asked them a couple of weeks ago had stuck in her head, and she wanted an answer._

"_Yes, Chiyo?" the blue haired woman replied, while placing the food on the table. She sat down on one of the seats, and motioned for Chiyo and the two boys following her to do the same._

"_We've got a question." Goten said, while jumping onto the seat._

"_We do?" Trunks asked a bit confused._

"_Well, Chiyo and I do at least," Goten said._

"_Uhhh, yeah, ummm, well the thing is…" Chiyo started, not knowing how to ask the question. Every time they tried to ask their mother, she would get very sad, and not talk for a couple of days at least. At Chiyo's hesitation, Trunks realized what the question was. He had been there the last time they (the twins) had asked their mother._

"_Um, mum?" Trunks spoke up._

"_Yes dear?" Bulma asked, confusion showing on her face, wondering what on earth the question was that made the trio hesitate to ask it._

"_Well, what I think Goten and Chiyo are trying to ask is, why do I have a dad and they don't?" Trunks asked._

"_Oh!" Bulma gasped out. 'So that's why.' She thought._

_Bulma hurriedly went to Goten and Chiyo's side, and enveloped them in a hug. "Oh, why on earth would you think you don't have a dad?"_

"_Mum doesn't ever talk about him, and when we ask her why, she doesn't say anything!" Chiyo said._

"_Yeah, and we've never seen any pictures of him either!" Goten continued._

"_But what about that man in that picture with your mum and Gohan that's on the shelf in your living room." Trunks asked curiously, remembering that there was one picture in the living room that had a strange man, that come to think of it, looked like and older version of Goten._

"_Oh, you guys are so silly!" Bulma said, a slight smile on her face, "Everyone has a dad!"_

"_Then where's ours!" Goten and Chiyo said at once._

"_Come with me," Bulma said suddenly, leading them into the lounge. "Stay here" she commanded, as she left to go get something._

_A minute later, Bulma came back with an album in her hand. She sat down on the couch, and the three children surrounded her. She opened up the album, and they came face to face with the strange man in the picture in the Son house, hugging a younger Bulma._

"_Here," Bulma pointed to the man, "That's Goku. He's your father." _

"_What?" Chiyo whispered._

"_How come we've never seen him then?" Goten asked._

"_Well, …" Bulma started, and told them the story of Goku and how he had died saving the earth._

**…_Time Break…_**

"_Wow!" Both Goten and Chiyo said loudly when Bulma had finished her story._

"_Who would have thought -" Chiyo started._

"_That our dad- "Goten continued._

"_Saved the world!" They both finished. "He's the best!"_

"_Huh! Wait! My dad's way better than yours!" Trunks argued._

"_No, our dad is!" Goten and Chiyo said back._

"_That's not true!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No it's not!_

"_Is too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Too!"_

* * *

_"Na na naa na na, you can't catch us!" Goten 'sang' as he narrowly avoided the blue eyed boy and ran further into the forest._

_"Yeah! We'd just like to see you try…HA! And we thought you said you were getting better!" The girl with a short boy cut hairstyle said as she ran after her brother._

_"Oh, yes I can, just you wait!" Trunks replied as he chased after his two friends deeper into the forest._

_After an hour of playing, Goten, Chiyo and Trunks were all getting very hungry. Deciding to call it a day, they stopped playing and turned around to return to the house._

_Awhile after walking through the trees, bushes and past the animals that resided in the forest, the trio ran into what looked like a large bush on fire. Not realizing that there actually were bushes on fire thanks to a fire breathing dragon that lived closed by, the trio walked up to examine the bush that seemed to be growing rather rapidly._

_Trunks, being the first to realize it was what it seemed to be, shouted at Goten and Chiyo, who were actually going closer to look at the 'magnificent site' to get away from the bush and start running._

_Yelping in shock, the twins turned around and began to run towards their home. Trunks who was behind them noticed something up ahead. They were trapped. There was no way out and Trunks couldn't even fly them out as the tops of the trees were also on fire. The bush fire had spread around the clearing in the middle of the forest and now, how were they going to get out?_

_"This way! Look there's an opening!" Trunks heard Goten shout. They all followed Goten's line of sight, and saw that there was indeed an opening from where they could escape. Running towards it, they saw that it was right next to the stream._

_"This is probably the one of the streams that branched off the river in your back yard. If we follow it, we should be able to make it back to your house. Come on guys!" Trunks yelled as he ran through the opening and started following the stream, followed closely by Goten and Chiyo._

_It was then that tragedy struck. Chiyo was behind both the boys and had tripped over a thick branch half buried in the ground. Losing her balance, she had fallen into the river. She screamed._

* * *

_T__all red flames surrounded her. _

_Screaming._

"_Help! Somebody please Help!" She yelled out. _

_A white light caught her eye as she continued running._

_Water._

_Red came towards her._

_A burning tree falling down._

_Closer and Closer._

_I need to escape._

_Jumping out of the way with speed she didn't know she possessed, _

_She continued running. _

_She tripped._

"_Chiyo! Somebody Help!"_

"_Help! Hold on! We're coming!"_

_Two boys ran towards her._

_They're here._

_I'm safe._

_But…_

_Red and blue came closer._

_Fire and water._

"_Chiyo!"_

* * *

"!" Rin shot out of bed, with a silent scream. Staring blankly around the room she tried to calm herself down. Breathing deeply, she stood up. 'Fresh air' she thought, before going to her window and opening it, and staring out at the black night sky. A single tear slid down her face.

"I remember" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter up!...I am so sorry that it took me so long to write and upload it, but I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will finsh the story! (Meaning I won't abandon/discontinue it). Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favourites/alerts list...I really appreciate it! But moving on, the results to the poll are now up on my profile page for anyone who's interested, and...I think that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: What's Wrong Rin?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

**Chapter 10: What's wrong Rin?**

"_Here you guys go! It's all done!" Bulma said as she moved aside, to let the three children see what she had made._

"_Wow! It's so beautiful Aunt Bulma!" Chiyo said as she stared with wonder at the waterfall and the small area around her in the forest that her aunt had cleared for her, Goten and Trunks._

"_Perfect! Just what we need! A place-"Trunks started._

"_-to hide when Uncle Vegeta get's mad and-" Goten continued smiling._

"_-to play around in when we're bored!" Trunks finished._

"_This will be so aweso-"Goten and Trunks started to say but.._

"_Guys! Is that all you think about!" Chiyo said interrupting them. "Aunt Bulma said it was a place that we could use to relax!"_

"_Who needs to relax when we could have fun causing trouble…uhh, I mean playing games" Trunks quickly corrected himself, seeing that his mother was still there._

"_Now, don't get into too much trouble, okay guys. I still have some work left to do in the lab, so I'll leave you lot here for now. Remember to come back before dinner 'kay!" Bulma said, before turning around and leaving, back the way she came._

"_So, what do we do now?" Chiyo asked curiously, but curiosity turned to apprehension as soon as she saw the look on Goten's and Trunks' faces. _

"_Well…"_

* * *

"Another memory huh?" Rin sighed, slowly opening her eyes and turning to stare at her clock. "Seven thirty." She read out loud. "Might as well get up" She thought, as she got up and started getting ready for another day at school.

* * *

"Hey Rin!" Trunks smiled as he saw her come in to the classroom. Rin, hearing his voice, looked up and smiled slightly walking towards him and sitting down in the seat beside him. She heard Goten come from behind her and walk towards the seat on Trunks other side. The teacher walked in after him and the class started.

'Well, at least now I know why I've always been interested in martial arts…and why I made friends with Goten and Trunks so easily,' Rin thought sadly. She still hadn't thought of a way to tell Trunks and Goten about her, even though it had been two weeks since she had regained her memories. She hadn't even told Daimon about herself as she was still unsure on what to do.

'How do I get them to believe me…what if they think I'm lying to them…No! I've got to stop thinking like this. They'll know it's me…and I have to tell them soon…it's as father used to tell me, the longer you put things off, the worse off you are…although he was talking about his bills that one time…' Rin's thoughts trailed off and looking up, she saw Trunks and Goten intently writing down notes.

Trunks looked up feeling someone watching him, and seeing Rin, he smiled slightly. Rin seeing the smile, blushed and looked down. 'Stop thinking about the kiss! We were so young then, and it meant nothing to you and him. He probably doesn't even remember it!...Uh, why do you even care Rin!,…no Chiyo…I'm Rin…no, I'm Chiyo…Rin…Chiyo… Rin…Chiyo…Rin…Chiyo…Rin…Chiyo…'

Without realising it, Rin started shaking her head and Trunks, feeling the movement, looked up to see a distressed look on Rin's face.

"Argh! My name is Rin!" Rin shouted out loud, looking up…and suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened. 'I said that out loud didn't I?' She thought to herself as her peers looked up at her curiously.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Masen?"

"Uhh…no, I…uh…"Rin didn't know what to say, and her eyes started to water.

Realising something was wrong, Trunks stood up, "Sorry, that was my fault sir. Rin's not feeling well you see, and I was provoking her. May I please take her to the nurse?" Trunks said as he grabbed Rin's hand, forcing her to stand up as well.

"Very well, but understand this, I will not allow another disruption in my class, so do not return if you feel you won't be able to concentrate!"

"Thank you sir. Come on Rin."

"Huh, what…Trunks wait a minute!" Rin shouted out confused as Trunks dragged her out of the classroom, down the corridor and stairway, and…

"This way Rin," Trunks said, leading Rin to the parking lot.

"Wait! What? Where are we going? I thought you said you were taking me to the nurse." Rin replied with a very confused look on her face.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. Goten and I would have to be absolute idiots not to know that something's wrong with you!" Trunks said as he unlocked his car.

"What do you mean?" Rin replied, a shocked look on her face. 'Does he know? How did he find out?" She thought worriedly.

"Come on, get in Rin." Trunks said, from his position in the driver's seat.

"Trunks, answer me! Where are we going?" Rin demanded, but got into the passengers seat nevertheless. It was useless arguing against Trunks as she had learned three weeks ago. 'Before the incident,' she thought wistfully.

"It's a surprise." Trunks replied with a smirk, before starting the car, and driving out of the parking lot.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Come on Rin! The place is just through these bushes." Trunks stated, a few steps ahead of Rin, leading the way through the small forest.

"Wow. I never knew the Capsule Corp grounds had a place like this." Rin said surprised, although with not as much surprise as there would have been two weeks ago, Trunks noted.

'This looks familiar…but where...and when…have I …?' Rin thought, as she followed Trunks.

"And here we are!" Trunks smiled, as he moved aside a tree branch to allow Rin to walk past him to the small clearing, then walking in after her.

Rin looked around in shock. She was standing in a small clearing facing a miniature waterfall…'artificial waterfall…I remember now…' she thought.

Seeing Rin staring at the waterfall, Trunks felt he should say something about it. "The waterfall is actually-"

"Artificial." Rin interrupted him, whispering quietly, but, Trunks heard nevertheless.

"Aunt Bulma cleared out this area and made the waterfall for us when we were three." Rin continued absentmindedly. "A place to relax she had told us but we used to come here all the time when we got bored or were in trouble and wanted to hide from Uncle Vegeta." She finished, staring sadly at the waterfall. Too late did she realise her mistake.

"What did you say?" Trunks asked, completely shocked.

Rin's eyes widened in shock as well. "Nothing! It was nothing! You probably heard wrong!" Rin blurted out quickly, looking around frantically as if searching for a hole in which she could escape or hide.

"No. I know what I heard. Why did you say that?…How do you know that?" Trunks growled out, taking a step towards Rin who looked like hell had frozen over.

Seeing Trunks stepping towards her, she subconsciously took a step back, and unable to think of a way to deal with the situation she was in, she turned around and ran.

"Need to get away. Need to get away!" Rin thought, running wildly. She came out of the clearing, and found herself in front of Capsule Corp, and without thinking, she ran inside, up the stairs, and to where she remembered Trunks room used to be. Arriving outside the room, she ran inside, and slammed the door shut behind her, leaning heavily against the door.

In her haste and worry she had forgotten one very important fact: They were Saiyans. And Trunks trained. A lot. There was no possible way she could out run him.

* * *

Trunks just stood there though. He was frozen in shock. 'She can't be!' he thought, but he became unsure the more he remembered the things that had happened. 'No one knew about this place apart from Goten, Mother and I…and Chiyo. Goten wouldn't tell anyone, and neither would mother for that matter…so that only leaves…Chiyo.' Sighing, he tried to reason with himself. 'She can't be Chiyo. If she was, she would have told us! What reason does she have not to…but, come to think of it, she has the same hair and eye colour as Goten…but it could just be a coincidence … … I have to go find her. And then, if she is who I think she is…well…' Trunks thought to himself before running out of the clearing, and back towards capsule corp.

* * *

**AN: Finally up! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't think of a way to continue…finally did though, and I hope the chapter turned out well. Tell me what you think? Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added the story to their favourites/alerts…really appreciate it, so thanks! And please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Chiyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 11: I'm Chiyo**

Recap

"_Need to get away. Need to get away!" Rin thought, running wildly. She came out of the clearing, and found herself in front of Capsule Corp, and without thinking, she ran inside, up the stairs, and to where she remembered Trunks room used to be. Arriving outside the room, she ran inside, and slammed the door shut behind her, leaning heavily against the door. _

_In her haste and worry she had forgotten one very important fact: They were Saiyans. And Trunks trained. A lot. There was no possible way she could out run him._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

… _I have to go find her. And then, if she is who I think she is…well…' Trunks thought to himself before running out of the clearing, and back towards capsule corp._

* * *

As Trunks ran inside, he caught a glimpse of a figure running up the stairs. 'That must be her!' Trunks thought. Stopping for a moment in confusion, he tried to think of where she would be going. 'In that direction, the only place she could be going is… … … my room!' Eyes widening in realization, he turned around and went outside.

'Don't want to break the door down, and so the only option is the window' He thought before flying up to his bedroom window.

Staring through the window, he saw Rin huddled up against the door…'Crying? Why is she crying?' Trunks thought before quietly sliding the window open and going inside.

* * *

A sob escaped her lips as Rin placed her head in her hands. 'I can't believe I was so stupid! How could I let that slip? Trunks is smart…he would have figured it out by now…What am I going to do?' Despairing thoughts filled her mind. 'I'm so stupid! So stupid, stupid…'

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Rin repeated over and over again, as small sobs filled the room.

"Mind explaining?" A voice came from above her.

Startled, Rin jumped up and hurriedly tried to wipe her tears away.

"Here" Trunks said, passing her a small handkerchief.

"Thanks" Rin whispered, grabbing the piece of cloth. "Is there any way I can get out of this?" She asked quietly, staring longingly at the door.

Trunks shook his head. "Come on…it can't be that bad" He said inwardly wondering why she seemed so against the idea of telling him.

"It's a long story." She sighed.

"We have time." He replied, before going to sit on his bed, and gesturing for Rin to do the same.

"Talk." He commanded, curiosity filling his voice.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, right." she said, and sighed once more, starting her story, but not once did she make eye contact with Trunks.

"Remember when you were four years old? It was the day before mine and Goten's birthday. You and Aunt Bulma had come to visit. Goten and I were out playing near Icuras' nest when you came. Remember? We talked for a bit, and then we started playing ki tag in the forest and …"

And so she started. She told him everything about her past. The forest fire, how the police found her, when she got adopted, when her adoptive parents died again, about Daimon and her moving to Satan City, meeting Goten and him, everything.

"…And then, we had the small fight and so you decided to introduce me to everyone at the party Aunt Bulma had organized." At this, Rin paused. She looked up, "I guess that's where everything started being put through the blender for me." She said.

"The night after, I had a dream. It was the same one that I had been having since for as long as I can remember, but it was different" She started explaining.

"How can it be different if it was the same?" Trunks interrupted for the first time, confusion painted on his face.

Rin gave a sad smile, "You know, Daimon said something very similar…"

"But you're right." She continued, "The only thing different was, I didn't hear 'Rin' anymore. I heard 'Chiyo'. That was when the name first came up."

"What do you mean? What dream?" Trunks questioned. He had to ask as it seemed that Rin was not going to elaborate any further.

"Nearly everyday." Rin started. "Nearly every single day for the past thirteen years." She chocked as a sob came to her throat, and her eyes started watering. She silently cursed her weak tear ducts. 'What a way to make a (kind of) first impression on your childhood best friend. Reducing yourself to tears every time he asks a question.' She thought frustratingly.

Trunks seeing her eyes watering, just shuffled closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh…it's alright…come on…everything's going to be fine" he whispered, trying to get her to calm down. But curiosity still filled his mind. "What did you see?" he asked, still holding her close.

Rin closed her eyes and leaned into the comforting embrace. Gathering up her courage, she willed herself to continue. "You, Goten, and Me. It was the day that we were playing ki tag in the forest and we came across the fire. I was always stuck, helpless and surrounded by the water and the flames. And when you two tried to help, you couldn't, and so you left."

"We would never leave you" Trunks said, shocked, remembering what had happened on the day. "Never!" he repeated harshly. "We searched everywhere that day after the fire was put out, and even then we didn't stop. We were searching for a week for you, and in the end…well, in the end…"

"In the end what?" Rin asked bitingly. "You left me! You could have looked for me afterwards. But you didn't! You know, I spent so many years of my life wondering if my family didn't want me. I thought I had to be adopted because there was something wrong with me!" Rin shouted out the insecurities that she had kept inside for so long. "Every day I had that dream. I wasn't dumb enough to assume I wasn't adopted. I knew Daimon's family was not my own. But for six years I wondered why I was even there!" Rin continued, now fully shouting, tears streaming down her face. Her mother and father, or should I say Daimon's mother and father, hadn't told her about her being adopted and found near a burned down forest till she was ten. For six years she had been left in the dark, and even though the family loved her like one of their own, she had felt something missing, and with having amnesia on top of that, she had felt very disorientated.

"NO!" Trunks shouted in reply, before talking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "We didn't do that intentionally. Up until an hour ago, for all intents and purposes, I still believed you to be dead…everyone else still does! Your body was assumed to be burned to ashes in the fire…" He said, before turning her around, and trying to get her to look at him, "Please…please…please Rin…Chiyo…you've got to believe me." He said desperately.

Rin looked up and met Trunks blue eyes with shock. "Chiyo?" She repeated. "You believe me? You don't think I'm lying?"

Trunks sighed in relief as he brought Chiyo even closer towards him and hugged her tightly. "Never could I say you're lying. I know you wouldn't do that…and besides…there's no way…just no way that you could have known some of those things if you weren't Goten's sister. Especially about the waterfall…and…ah…the…kiss" he finished, a blush lightly painting his cheeks. The blush grew as he released how close he was holding her.

"Thank you…" Rin…no, Chiyo said in relief, completely ignorant of the blush staining Trunks' cheeks.

"What for? I did nothing…" Trunks replied, embarrassment replaced with confusion, "Besides that though, are you going to finish the story?" he asked.

"Might as well." Chiyo said, but before she could continue, a large crash came from the window and a body rolled in, crashing up against the edge of the bed before stopping.

Dazed, Goten sat up from the floor. "Ow" he groaned, rubbing his head slightly.

"Goten!" Trunks and Chiyo both exclaimed, scrambling from their relaxed positions and jumping off the bed before they came to a stand still in front of Goten.

"What are you doing?" Chiyo asked curiously, a bit of fear seeping into her voice. 'He can't have been here long…he probably doesn't know anything yet.' She thought to herself. Telling Trunks about herself was one thing, but her twin brother was completely different!

"I think the question is 'what were _you_ doing here?" Goten asked back at Chiyo, looking between Trunks and her for a few moments, and then the rumpled bed sheets on which they had jumped off.

"Huh? What do you mean Goten?" Trunks asked confused. Seeing Goten looking pointedly at the bed, and then them (Chiyo and Trunks), Trunks had a moment of realization. "Uhh…this isn't what this looks like" he exclaimed in shocked, lifting his hands up in front of his face and shaking them wildly.

"What it looks like?" Chiyo repeated confused, before she too came into realization, "Goten don't say such things…we aren't…Trunks and I weren't…arghh!" She ended in frustration, not being able to complete her sentences from the shock of it all.

Goten just gave them a look. One that said 'yeah, sure I believe you…not!'

"Right..." he said sarcastically before turning to Trunks, "You know, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating my sister…what kind of best friend are you?" he said seriously, but the hint of mischief in his voice gave him away, not that Chiyo or Trunks realized that.

"What? We aren't dating!" They both shouted in denial. And they started spluttering out explanations and excuses, before what Goten said truly registered in their minds. Their mouths dropped in surprise.

"S-s-sister?" Chiyo stuttered out hesitantly.

"Yeah…you're my sister aren't you...unless of course you and Trunks were trying to pull my leg with that whole conversation…and then in that case, it's not funny…but then, even Trunks is not that cruel." He said, watching his sister's face anxiously for her reaction to him knowing everything and listening in on the conversation.

"You were listening the whole time?" Trunks asked in surprise. He hadn't even sensed Goten's ki at all!

"Uh..sorry 'bout that..hope you guys don't mind…but in my defence, you ran off and left me in _school_ of all places… by myself…so I thought,…uh…why not…you know…go after you guys…" Goten trailed of hesitantly, before continuing and trying to lighten the mood, "Good thing I did right?" he asked, a smile crossing his face. He had found his sister. His sister was alive! Why was he worried now of all times…

"You...I…here…" Chiyo tried to form a coherent sentence.

Trunks, seeing she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, interrupted her, "You know, it's just like you to take things so lightly…" he said, but a smile graced his face. He was glad Goten was here, knew everything and accepted it, not that he expected any less.

"I don't take things lightly…you just take things too seriously! Besides that-" Goten exclaimed indignantly but was cut off by an armful of Chiyo.

"Huh Chiyo?" he asked confused but held her close all the same.

"I missed you" she cried into his shirt.

"I missed you too…" he said, before pulling her towards the bed, "now come on, I for one want to hear the rest of the story." He finished, settling down comfortably on the bed.

Trunks looked on at the scene and couldn't help but think that everything was going to get a whole lot better now. "Chiyo's back' he thought in wonder before another thought filled his mind.

"Uh, Goten, Chiyo, before you start, don't you think we should tell everyone else first." He asked.

"Uh…I guess we could…umm" Chiyo replied hesitantly. She had never thought it would turn out like this. They had accepted her story so easily, that she was quite eager to meet everyone else in her family but… "but Daimon" she whispered.

"You know, maybe we should, but I think tomorrow would be better" Goten said, sensing Chiyo's hesitation. She seemed to be very tired…and he couldn't blame her, after all she had gone through today.

"Sleep here tonight," he whispered to her, "We'll call Daimon and tell him you're staying over here and we'll tell him everything first thing tomorrow morning, before we tell the others…don't worry, everything will be fine. You have us now." He said to her calmingly.

"Thank you guys. Goodnight" Chiyo said, before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Looking outside, Trunks realized that it was already dark outside. "Yeah, it is pretty late. We should all get some sleep now. We'll tell everyone else tomorrow" he said finally, before turning around to walk out of the room.

"Trunks? Where are you going?" Goten asked as he saw him head towards the door.

"Regardless of what you think, I'm sure, both our mothers would like to know that you are here as well. And we haven't actually called Daimon yet either.

"Oh…" Goten replied, a hint of a blush forming on his cheeks for not thinking of that earlier.

"And besides that, I doubt we could all fit on that bed. And since Chiyo's already asleep, I guess you and her can stay here. I'll go into the spare bedroom next door."

"Huh? Are you sure Trunks?" Goten asked hesitantly. 'It is your room."

"Yeah, it's fine…Goodnight 'Ten" he replied.

"'Night Trunks" Goten whispered back, smiling slightly before settling down beside his sister.

'Tomorrow'

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry it's been such a long time before the last update. But, to make it up to you guys, it's a double update. The story actually finishes here, but, I have written an epilogue for all who want to know how everything turns out in the end. So, I hope you like the chapter, and please keep reading. **


	12. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Epilogue: 5 Years Later**

"I'm glad you guys could make it!"

"Hey Bulma" Krillin said as he walked in through the door.

"Hey"18 and Marron said as the followed in behind Krillin.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Bulma said before leading them through the house and to the back garden. "Everyone's already outside"

"Everyone?"

"Yeah," Bulma said laughing lightly, "You guys are the last ones here!"

"Oh…" Krillin grinned sheepishly, "but better late than never I guess!"

"You haven't changed a bit Krillin" A friendly voice said from behind them.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed seeing his friend again. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same here Krillin. How have you been?"

"Not bad…it's been great see-" Krillin said but was cut of by a load scream.

"YAMCHA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Krillin turned around and stared, eyes widening at the seen before him. "What's she doing?" he whispered out.

"Killing Yamcha, I'm guessing" A voice said, coming up towards him. "Hey Krillin!" The voice greeted.

"Gohan! Wow, it's been so long!"

"It has hasn't it?" Gohan said chuckling slightly has he turned around again to see Chiyo beating up Yamcha. He would have said sparring with Yamcha, but from the way it was looking, it wasn't much of a spar.

"Why is Chiyo..uh…" Krillin trailed of, but Gohan knew what he was asking.

"Remember when we last had a gathering like this?" he asked.

"Yeah...it was such a long time ago…uh...how long's it been…5 years?" Krillin replied confused on what that had to do with anything.

"Yeah well, no one knew about her before, remember? We all called her Rin, and when she first meet Yamcha, he-" Gohan continued, explaining the background of the situation but was cut of.

"I remember now! He mistook her for a ser….vant…ohhh" Krillin stopped in realization. "Don't tell me he…payback?" He asked Gohan.

"He was teasing her again" Gohan replied absentmindedly, before a thought crossed his mind as he witnessed a particularly hard punch. 'I should probably stop this before she goes too far' he thought before going forward to stop Chiyo's impromptu beating…I mean spar.

* * *

"Come on Chiyo. I think you've done enough." Gohan said, pulling Chiyo away from Yamacha.

"But brother, you didn't hear what he said to me! He said – " Chiyo started explaining her actions but was cut off.

"That's nice Chiyo" Gohan said interrupting her explanation, "Come on. Let's go see what your boyfriends doing."

'Fiancée actually' she thought happily, her mind going back to the happenings of last night when Trunks proposed to her.

"Chiyo! Were you even listening?" Gohan's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Huh?" She replied intelligently. As she looked around confused. 'Back Garden, capsule corp. Family. Friends. Gathering...Gohan. Talking…oops…' Her mind supplied.

"Yeah! Of course I was!" She replied but her guilty expression gave it away.

Gohan sighed. "Oh well. I should have known. But, why are you so spaced out today? You're not usually like this."

"Well you see…wait, what? Just 'cause I wasn't listening to you for like five seconds is no reason to think I'm out of it Gohan!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…hmm, when's Daimon coming by the way?" He asked curiously as the thought crossed his mind.

"Him? I think he said around sixish. Work finishes at five for him today so he said he'd go home and change before coming. Should be here in another five minutes if your watch is right." She said, looking at his watch for the time.

"Who's gonna be here in five minutes?" A voice cheerfully asked behind them.

"Hey Goten!" Chiyo said, recognising her brother's voice.

"Daimon." Gohan replied to Goten's question at the same time.

"Really! I haven't seen him in ages!" Goten exclaimed.

Chiyo and Gohan sweat dropped. "You saw him this morning. Before he left for work!" Chiyo stated.

"Yeah! It's been ages!" Goten nodded, as if saying that Chiyo's fact was strengthening his argument.

"He'll never change" Gohan said to Chiyo, looking at his younger brother hopelessly.

"Hey!" said brother yelled in response to the insult, "But, ignoring that, where were you guys heading?"

"To the buffet table" Chiyo replied exasperated. 'Really, there was only one place they could be heading, facing in this direction' she thought.

"Ahhh…I get it, you want to introduce Gohan to your fiancée" Goten said, realization and understanding in his voice.

"Fiancée?" Gohan asked confused, but was ignored by both of them.

"Argh! Goten, we haven't told anyone else yet!" Chiyo exclaimed, "We were planning to tell everyone tonight at dinner!" she continued.

"Uh…oops?" came the sheepish reply.

"Oops?...just OOPS!" Chiyo shouted, but suddenly she just took a deep breath and sighed…"Well, I guess Gohan's right…you'll never change" she said, walking towards Goten, completely missing the fact that everyone had started slowly walking towards the three of them to see why Chiyo had screamed at Goten of all people. It was very rare for Chiyo to scream so loudly, especially at Goten…and Trunks for that matter. Chiyo also completely missed the fact that Trunks had appeared right behind her.

"You…you're not mad?" Goten questioned curiously. "As far as I know, you were really excited last night and wanted to surprise everyone yourself."

"Well, only Gohan heard about me being Trunks' fiancée. Trunks and I still get to tell everyone else tonight I guess." She replied back happily, "But,…you did give it away to Gohan and so…" she trailed off, looking at Goten innocently, before surprising him and quickly hitting him lightly on the head.

"Ouch!" Goten exclaimed. "I guess I deserved that" he said, rubbing his head sheepishly. When he looked up though, his face mouth dropped open slightly in shock and apprehension.

"Fiancée?" Chichi and Bulma asked in unison.

Chiyo looked to her right where the voice came from, and looking around, she noticed everyone was there. And by the looks of it, everyone had heard the conversation between herself and her brother too. She turned again and looked back at Goten accusingly. He just put his hands up in front of his face in protest.

"Hey, I didn't say it this time…you did" he pointed out, but his voice was drowned out by everyone else's exclamations.

"My baby's going to get married…"

"You're going to get married…"

"Trunks, I love you like a little brother, but if you do anything to hurt her then…"

"Well isn't this surprising…"

"You…Trunks…"

"Trunks! Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose to her…"

And throughout this all, Chiyo just looked around in surprise. She didn't expect this to be the reaction. If she had known, then she would have just told everyone separately and quietly whenever she met them with Trunks. A hand came and wrapped around her waist.

"Trunks" she whispered, identifying the person behind her.

"Hey" he whispered back, before turning to his left where Goten was standing. Goten had managed to silently make his way closer to them through the chaos. "Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"I've got the bag ready." He replied to the unspoken question.

"Bag? What bag?" Chiyo asked confused.

"Well we need something to keep all the supplies in…you know the food, the water, the tent…" Goten replied readily but was cut off.

"Supplies? Why do we need supplies?" Chiyo asked in confusion again. Goten opened his mouth to answer the question but, …

"Hey! Ask and answer questions later Chiyo, Goten! Come on, we need to get away while we still can!" he whispered back urgently, quietly pulling them towards the bushes in the far corner. 'Secret waterfall hideout' her mind supplied.

"What? But why? Shouldn't we…" she started, but trailed of as she realized that everyone around them was conversing between themselves. Hearing bits of the conversation, she realized that their mothers had already brought about plans of the wedding including the who, what, when, where, why's and how's. And listening even closer, was that a conversation about grandchildren?...wait! She did not want to know!

"Let's go!" she said, and all but pulled the two of them towards the small forest.

* * *

"Thinking of anything in particular?" A voice said, coming up behind her as she sat out on the roof overlooking the area where everyone had been gathered. The 'party' had just finished an hour ago, and everyone had left. Chiyo for one was relieved, as after Goten, Trunks and herself had been found by Bulma in their not-so-secret-anymore hideout, they had been interrogated relentlessly. Well, more her and Trunks than Goten, but nevertheless, it had happened, and no matter how hard they tried, the conversation eventually got to the point of future grandchildren through the persistent pushing of both Bulma and Chichi. At this point, Goten had just given up and sat there, laughing at their (meaning Trunks' and Chiyo's) expense. But everything had turned better later and, Chiyo had to admit, the party had ended on a really good note.

"No, not really." Chiyo said softly, leaning back against the chest behind her. Arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed, snuggling up closer to the warmth.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me, Mrs Briefs" The voice whispered in her ear.

"Trunks! We're not married yet!" She hissed out, still not having recovered from the interrogation. But didn't move from her spot against his chest. She was too comfortable.

"No, but it that's soon gonna be a different story," He chuckled, "Besides, it sounds nice don't you think? He finished, tracing the ring on Chiyo's finger.

Chiyo just closed her eyes and sighed again. "It's nothing important" She said referring to his former question and ignoring the latter.

"Nothing important, huh?" Trunks said, "It's still something though, right?"

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

"Nope." Trunks stated, a small grin painting his face as he stared into the black eyes.

"Promise you won't laugh then? You'll think it's cheesy…" Chiyo asked, resigning herself to her fate.

"I promise" Trunks said, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Okay then…I was just thinking about…well…how everything seems perfect…and well…what if - " Chiyo started hesitantly.

"Just 'seems perfect'?" Trunks interrupted a smile on his face.

"Trunks! Don't interrupt! Besides you wanted to hear what I was thinking…" Chiyo said, pouting, "I'm not gonna tell you now!"

"Forgive me" He asked.

"No!" Chiyo replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Trunks chuckled and leaned closer to her.

"I love you" He murmured.

Sighing, Chiyo uncrossed her arms. She couldn't stay mad at him and he knew it. "Love you too".

**The End**

* * *

**AN: And that's the end! I can't believe I actually managed to finish the story. I hope you guys all liked it! Thanks to everyone who stayed here till the end: read the story, reviewed, alerted or added it to their favourites. It was nice to know I had so many people that liked the story. Anyway, so that's the end, but before, I would like to say a huge thanks to my beta, santified! Without the help, I don't think I would ever of had the courage to post even the first chapter of the story, so thanks! Oh, and a review would really be appreciated, even if this is the last chapter. I would really like to know what you guys thought of the story.**


End file.
